<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Year By Your Side by zbgfans</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850706">A Year By Your Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbgfans/pseuds/zbgfans'>zbgfans</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Blamasu - Fandom, Dragon Ball, 黒ザマ</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fluff and Smut, Gay Sex, M/M, Yaoi</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 22:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>25,716</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27850706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zbgfans/pseuds/zbgfans</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>When Trunks goes back to the past asking for help, he mentions that he had already been fighting against Black for a whole year. However, he was unaware of the existence of Zamasu. Where was he all this time? Why hadn't he ever seen him?<br/>"A Year by Your Side" tells the story of how Black and Zamasu were united through time by indestructible bonds of friendship, trust and even ... love</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>BlackxZamasu - Relationship, Goku Black &amp; Zamasu, Goku Black/Zamasu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Wounds of Loneliness</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A wounded saiyan dragged his feet through the forest. That night was particularly dark, for there was no moon. He was guided by his weak senses through the dense, gloomy forest towards his home. He reached the door and pushed it open. He groaned as his body reacted with pain to movement. The whole place was dark but he already knew it quite well. He stumbled to the bathroom and switched on the light. He let out another growl of pain as he took off his clothes. He looked in the mirror…</p><p><em>‘Fuck you Trunks… you’ll pay for this, bastard…’</em> he thought as he saw how wounded his body was.</p><p>Dry blood scabs were sticked to his skin and bright, red drops rolled down from the open wounds. His eyelids and lips were bleeding as well. He took the first aid kit from the cabinet and began cleaning his wounds. He couldn’t help growling in pain at the stinging sensation caused by the medicine.</p><p>“Tsk! This is so humiliating for someone like me!” screamed Black with anger.</p><p>He continued cleaning himself. Having a mortal body was offering all kind of new experiences to Black. Some better than others but in general, the adaptation was changing him. Subtly and slowly, the change in him was happening, it was inevitable.</p><p>            After carefully showering, he prepared himself to rest. It was the first time he’d been so wounded.</p><p><em>‘I'm becoming over confident’</em>, thought Black as he sipped his tea.</p><p>He looked at his hand and flexed it. It was incredible that with those same hands that once wasted time doing ‘good deeds’, were now used to kill those who soiled the beauty of creation. He sighed and looked at the Time Ring, he smirked as he remembered the large amount of scum that had already been eradicated thanks to him.</p><p>However, there was something still missing... He’d already killed all the Supreme Kais except one... His former master, Gowasu. With his death, the last god of destruction would disappear.</p><p><em>‘I can’t keep postponing this… if they know about my plans they’ll kill me.’</em>, he thought to himself.</p><p>And although he didn’t need much strength to kill Gowasu, he did need strength of will to decide what he would do when he met the Zamasu of that world.</p><p><em>‘It's just that I'm not him anymore... How can I explain him all this? What if he doesn’t believe what I say? What if he doesn’t think like me? He doesn’t even know Son Goku and all his idiocy...’ </em>he left the teacup on the bedside table and leaned on the pillow. <em>‘But he is necessary... I can’t go on allowing to get hurt like this, this body doesn’t heal as quickly as he would heal me.’</em></p><p>Black didn’t know what to do. He had taken advantage of that precious zenkai ability that was so characteristic of the saiyans. His strength had risen wildly in such a short period of time. He had already exterminated many weak races in other universes and planets. But whenever he was severly wounded, he had to wait to heal. The advantage of having Zamasu was priceless. He could increase his power to unimaginable levels, almost at will.</p><p>Because that was all that mattered to Black in that moment, power. Become mighty, invincible... vanity was also taking over him. He knew how good looking he was thanks to the host body he inhabited. Beauty worthy of a god. At this point, the change in Black's personality were pretty noticeable. The bloodshed, the cruel and unhuman torture that he implied to his victims was something he greatly enjoyed. Something unimaginable to do when he was still a simple kaioshin.</p><p>Gradually, he appropriated the saiyan cells his body contained. The blood of this warrior race and their primitive, violent and sadistic instincts were slowly taking hold of Black's mind. And he didn’t give any resistance, quite the opposite. It was something he longed for. Each time he found his reflection, his old self drifted further away from him. He was mortal in some sort of way now. His organs, his bones... He no longer felt completely a part of that peaceful race of shin-jin gods.</p><p>As he drank his tea, a grumble broke the silence in the cabin. He was hungry. The false saiyan frowned, he hated having such foolish needs. He walked to the kitchen, took some food and returned to his room. He couldn’t help but wonder how Zamasu would react to situations like that. Black sighed, maybe everything would be easier with Zamasu by his side. <em>‘I would have someone to talk to, to drink tea with, and to plan strategies for attacking...’</em>, it was something he really wanted.</p><p>Since he arrived on Earth he’d been dazzled by the beauty of the forest and the peace he found in the solitude of his being. As days went by, Black had become bored with the constant "routine" he’d created. Wake up, go to the city, fight, return, eat and sleep. Of course, not every day was exactly the same. Yet everything had a monotony that he was getting tired of. Without mentioning all the new things Black was discovering about his new body.</p><p>It kind of bothered him having needs, like eating three times a day, sleeping eight hours. The thing was, that he didn’t eat just a little, he ate too much. <em>‘Well, in order to have a lot of energy I suppose I have eat a lot ...’</em> he thought to himself, back in his first days in the cabin. His love for tea hadn’t disappeared, and he had discovered new varieties of tea on Earth. He hated to admit it, but he agreed with what he once heard Lord Beerus say: "Earth was a gourmet planet." When he destroyed cities, he secretly took care of the places where he knew he could find food. He knew those places were of vital importance.</p><p>And there was one last, very human thing he’d noticed and it bothered him more than anything else: love. He couldn’t conceive it, he didn’t even try to understand it. He didn’t want to understand nonsense that led mortals to sacrifice themselves in vain, to put themselves at risk before their loved one.</p><p><em>“There’s no greater hypocrisy."</em> thought Black, while he remembered when he mercilessly annihilated a couple that were trying to escape. The girl clung to the boy when they were cornered by Black. The boy hugged his girlfriend and gave Black a fearful stare. Black started to form an energy sphere in his hands and he heard the boy telling his girlfriend that he loved her. The boy stepped in front of the girl and begged Black to let her go. But it was useless, before the boy finished speaking Black stabbed him. He launched the attack, making the girl fade into thin air, instantly. The boy screamed before the scene and bled to death on the ground as he watched Black vanish in the sky.</p><p><em>‘It’s an indicator of their folly, their stupid will to keep on living. And they don’t deserve it, they don’t deserve the gift of reason generously given by the gods. They deserve nothing, except death. They make me sick with their vain romantic drama.’</em>  He thought.</p><p>Nevertheless, he faced the fact that in all his existence, he’d never had so many questions. He enjoyed being alone, doing what he was doing... but he wanted the company of someone who understood him, someone who shared his ideas. He hated himself for thinking in such a sentimental way. Black had lived and seen so many things, that he was careful in each step he took. He understood that there could be no room for mistakes in his plan. </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. I Need You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black had healed, he was still uncomfortable but he’d recovered enough to be able to do what he had planned. He got up from bed, changed and left the cabin. He closed his eyes and tried to look for Gowasu's ki. He concentrated as much as he could, finding a ki that was so far away was complicated. It was the last missing piece, the only thing that was left to do.</p><p>            Gowasu was preparing ink, there had to be enough for that day’s lessons. He waited calmly for his apprentice, who was brewing the morning tea. <em>‘Zamasu has improved a lot since he arrived, I’ve gladly witnessed his progress in strength and knowledge’, </em>thought Gowasu. He remembered Zamasu’s first years in the temple and the doubts that afflicted him. As time passed by, the kaioshin had gradually taken hold of the things his master taught him. Gowasu was sure he’d made a good choice. He was pretty fond of his apprentice, Zamasu was like a son to him.</p><p>Suddenly, the old kaioshin felt an unknown presence. It vanished almost as soon as it appeared. It was an evil, heavy and powerful presence. <em>‘What could’ve been that?’ </em>Gowasu asked himself. <em>‘Maybe it was my imagination, nobody but the gods know how to get here. The ki that I felt was that of a mortal, there’s no way for them to get here’, </em> he added and continued with his activities.</p><p>Black looked around, that place annoyed him. So calm, so silent… and at the same time, a place far away from the root of evil in the universe. <em>‘The uselessness of the gods lies in their stupid belief that they should only observe without interfering. They’re so naive and because of that, they deserve to be erased’, </em>Black thought. Each step took him closer to the temple, his heartbeats grew faster as he approached. It was difficult to hide his ki. His plan was so close to be completed, he could almost glimpse the paradise he planned to create.</p><p>He sighed and grinned, he felt Gowasu's ki in the temple courtyard. He was alone, the other ki there was somewhat distant. Shattering the silence in the temple, Black slammed the doors open. Gowasu turned around quickly in surprise.</p><p>“Who… who are you?” asked Gowasu.</p><p>“You don’t need to know that, old geezer.”, answered Black, as a gleaming blade appeared in his hand .</p><p>Gowasu opened his eyes in fear, there were seconds full of terror until Black ended his life. Gowasu's body fell to the floor, a huge wound crossed open the chest of the kaioshin. Black’s feelings were numb. His old self was so far away from him, he felt nothing at all. Black bent down and took the new earrings. In his fist, he crushed the ones he carried with him from the past. He looked at the corpse that layed on the ground, that was it. His old self died almost completely with that action. He no longer saw Gowasu as a figure of authority, not even as someone who was once his master. He was nothing to him, except a hindrance.</p><p>In that moment, the doors of the temple opened. And from them, a thin and delicate figure came out. The ki that Black perceived wasn’t evil. He wondered what the state of the kaioshin would be in this timeline. Did he still pursue the same ideals? Zamasu’s eyes widened in surprise at the scene that layed out in front of him. He gasped at his master’s dead body, bleeding at the feet of that mysterious man.</p><p>"Gowasu-sama! Gowasu-sama!", Zamasu yelled as he saw Gowasu lying motionless on the ground.</p><p>His master's body vanished into thin air before Zamasu could get any closer. Black’s eyes were fixed on the scene, he had no doubt that Zamasu was still as weak as he’d once been. Zamasu stared at the empty floor, Gowasu's murderer stood right in front of him. That tall man, dressed in black and radiating a huge, evil ki.</p><p>The young kaioshin felt frightened, if this man had come all the way here to kill his master, he couldn’t be up to any good. Even so, Zamasu looked up to see the man's face. He was instantly stunned by his beauty. He was a mortal, but it was the most beautiful mortal he had ever seen. Black smiled at him and removed the other earring, stretching out his hand to the kai. Zamasu was nervous but he took it anyways.</p><p>"You also wanted to do this, didn’t you?" Black asked.</p><p><em>‘You also wanted to do this? What does he mean?’</em> Zamasu thought. He was intrigued to know who that man was.</p><p>“Don't deny it. Whatever the state of your heart is, I know you wanted this. Here, with this both of us will become Supreme Kais”, Black continued.</p><p>“Who are you?” Zamasu asked, he still didn’t know what was going on.</p><p>To the kaioshin’s surprise, it was another version of him. From another timelime, or at least that's what he understood. Without hesitation, he put on the earring and accepted the invitation of the mysterious stranger.</p><p>“I traveled here for justice, to eradicate evil... and in order to complete that plan, I need you...” Black said as he extended his hand once again.</p><p>A thousand ideas clashed in Zamasu's mind, but he knew that following this man was the right thing to do. His heart had never raced so fast, he felt a strange sensation in his stomach that made it flutter in a strange way. He took the saiyan's hand and looked directly into his eyes. Those dark lagoons were so bright that he almost felt Black could read his mind.</p><p>Black looked back into the clear, gray eyes. It was just as he’d thought, Zamasu’s convictions were not as strong as his. However, he was sure that that wouldn’t be a problem. They hugged, for Black it was to seal the plan, to assure the extinction of mortals would take place. But for Zamasu, it was the first physical contact with a mortal. He felt Black's soft breathing close to him. His strong, muscular arms surrounding his body. He felt a chill and a slight, fuzzy heat on his face.</p><p>They pulled away, silence reigned again in the temple and they both remained quiet.</p><p>“Let's go, we have nothing to do here”, Black said in a dry tone, making it sound more like an order.</p><p>Zamasu kept silent, despite the stranger’s instant charm he hadn’t finished processing things. He was still in shock, everything had happened so fast.</p><p>“W-wait... You say you’re me but... your ki is not the same as mine. There’s something different...”</p><p>“I'll explain things to you later, we have to go now.”</p><p>…</p><p>They arrived at the cabin’s entrance. Zamasu looked around in all directions, it was a beautiful place.</p><p>“Where are we?”, Zamasu asked.</p><p>"Let’s go inside first, I told you I ‘d explain things to you later...” Black answered as he opened the door.</p><p>They entered the kitchen, no one said a word. Black brewed some tea for both of them. Zamasu couldn’t stop looking around the place. It was much smaller than the temple but he felt a lot freer. His heart rhythm didn’t drop even for a second. On the contrary, it rose at the attention he was receiving from the mortal.</p><p>He looked at the saiyan’s hands, they looked so strong yet they were able to handle the utensils in such a delicate way. The movement of his dark eyes, the seriousness of his face... the way his dark hair floated in the air, defying gravity. He swallowed and tried to clear his mind, <em>‘What kind of god would look at a mortal like that?’ </em>Zamasu thought, scolding himself.</p><p>“Your tea.” said Black, as he placed the teacup before the kaioshin.</p><p>“Thank you.” Zamasu replied, he sipped his tea and the saiyan took a seat in front of him. The kai made a face as he swallowed the tea, it had a bitter taste.</p><p>Black looked at the kaioshin occasionally. He noticed Zamasu was not fully comfortable because he avoided eye contact. It was strange to have a version of himself before him. Seen from outside the kai looked so... delicate. The Zamasu of that timeline had gone through a longer training at the temple than him. He didn’t know Son-Goku and his sense of justice didn’t have the same strength as Black's.</p><p>“What do you think about mortals?” Black asked, breaking the silence between them.</p><p>“About ... mortals? What do you mean?” Zamasu replied, kind of confused.</p><p>“Yes, mortals. What’s your perception of them? Answer sincerely... this is very important to me.”</p><p>Zamasu sighed, what was the purpose of that question? Black's face was serious, he knew he was demanding an answer.</p><p>“In my first years as an apprentice I struggled a lot with the ideas I had regarding them, since they weren’t the same as Gowasu-sama's. During all these years, I’ve seen the gods "watching over" and ignoring the atrocities these primitive beings make against their planets, the gods and themselves. I was so annoyed by the lectures they gave me every time I expressed my thoughts. I’m a god of creation, they limit me to that and that only. Having the power to create, but not to destroy evil... even when the gods of destruction don’t do their job…”</p><p>“So... would you agree with me, if I told you that the answer to that problem is to make mortals go extinct?”</p><p>Zamasu was surprised, had he heard correctly? Every time he spoke that way he was confronted with a moral discourse and meaningless good intentions.</p><p>"Are you serious?" Zamasu asked, as his eyes opened wide.</p><p>“Of course, I told you I am you. I know your intentions, what you've been through... and I understand everything. With its due exceptions, of course. As you’ve may noticed, I’m not entirely "you".</p><p>“What did you do?”</p><p>“Explaining is a little complicated, but we’ll leave that for later. For now, I'm glad to know that we still have the same ideals.”</p><p>“I wasn’t done yet... after so many lessons, meditating and thinking... I question my way of seeing things a lot. Gowasu-sama told me that mortals have a different purpose in the universe and that it’s something the gods shouldn’t interfere with. It has been one of the most difficult things for me to understand. I don’t feel sympathy for them but... I think we don’t think <em>exactly</em> the same.”</p><p>“So... you’re telling me you don’t agree? Do you think they deserve to keep on existing?”, Black asked in a much more serious tone. His eyes looked eerily calm and fixed on the kaioshin.</p><p>Zamasu felt scared at Black's icy stare.</p><p>“No, of course not. I'm just confused. What I’ve already learned contrasts with what you propose. But I'm not going back to the temple, right? I'm glad to know that finally, someone understands...”</p><p>“I don’t just understand you, I’ve already turned our ideas into actions. I've been here a few weeks, alone. Enough time to understand that my way of thinking could only be shared with you and apparently... I was wrong.”</p><p>“No, didn’t you get what I just explained? My ideas only stirred up a little. I give importance to the training I’ve received in order to become Supreme Kai.”</p><p>“I gave you the opportunity to become that and I don’t demand you to reject your way of thinking. Well, I suppose it’s going to be my job to kindle that love for justice in you. Believe it or not, you’re important in my plans.”</p><p>“Important?”</p><p>“I wouldn’t travel to another universe to look for something useless.”</p><p>“Can… I ask you something?” Zamasu said, quite nervous.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“You seem to know me well, but I don’t even know how I should call you. Should I call you… Zamasu?”</p><p>“Black, call me that way. I already told you that we’re not completely the same.”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Strange Feelings</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After drinking his tea, Black left the kitchen.</p><p>“Where are you going Black?” asked the kaioshin.</p><p>“To the city, I need to go get something. Stay here”, replied Black.</p><p>Zamasu was curious to see that world in which Black had imposed his strength, but he preferred to obey. The difference in power level between them was quite significant and he didn’t want to take a risk, not with Black. Zamasu looked out of the window and sighed, as Black flew away in the sky. What was the story behind all that mystery? <em>‘There are so many things I want to ask him ... there's so much I want to know about him’, </em>Zamasu thought.</p><p>            Since he was alone, he began to explore the place. It was a very large cabin, spacious and beautifully furnished. Black seemed to have everything in order, until Zamasu opened the food cabinets. Every one of them had been emptied, there were only a few cans left. <em>‘I can’t believe he's feeding himself with this’</em>, he thought. The kaioshin continued his tour around the rooms, all of the bedrooms seemed abandoned. He arrived to the main bedroom, this one was obviously being used. Clothes in dark and gray tones over the furniture, a pair of extra boots near the bed and the bed hadn’t been done.</p><p>            Zamasu smiled, <em>‘he's a disaster’</em>, he said to himself. In another context, he would’ve cleaned up the room, but he barely knew his new housemate. He walked up to the bed and passed his fingers gently on the covers... at the touch with the cloth he felt a chill climb up his arm and expand to the rest of his body. <em>‘I must be going crazy’</em>, thought Zamasu and left the room.</p><p>            Finally, Zamasu came to the last place in the cabin. It was the library of the person who once lived there. It seemed that no one had entered there even before the death of the former owners. A dusty photograph stood on the desk. Zamasu took the frame in his hands and looked at the image of those people. They seemed happy, they even had a pet. Zamasu remembered his former pet on the Kaio planet. His little piglet, which he left under the care of his successor. He missed that little pink bundle with wings. He looked around the bookshelves, there was nothing that interesting, but it could be something he could distract himself with.</p><p>…</p><p>Black returned a few hours later, he entered through the terrace’s glass doors carrying his booty. The sunset bathed the inside of the room with faint iridescent lights. There was nothing but silence. <em>‘Did he go out?’</em> Black asked himself, as he found the cabin in absolute silence. No, he could feel Zamasu's ki. He walked towards the living room and was fascinated by what his eyes saw. Zamasu had fallen asleep on the couch. The saiyan felt overwhelmed by a sensation he’d never experienced before. The kaioshin looked so graceful in his sleep. His chest moved slowly to the rhythm of his breathing, between his thin hands swayed a book and soft, white strands of hair fell delicately over his face. Black swallowed, he felt as if a strange energy was calling him to get closer. He took a few steps ... and suddenly, Zamasu woke up.</p><p>“Black, you’re back...” said the kaioshin trying to put himself in place as quickly as possible.</p><p>“Uh... yeah, I... I went out to get some food. I didn’t expect to find you asleep…”, Black answered nervously.</p><p>“Yeah... I started reading and I was sleepy. Today has been a very strange day for me. I also always wake up very early in the temple, the schedule is very tiresome…”</p><p>“Don't worry, do as you please. I'm not interested in hearing the rest.”</p><p>Black had dinner by himself. For a moment, he was tempted to invite Zamasu over, but his fear of what he experienced in the living room was greater. Whatever it was, he didn’t want it to happen again. However, when he finished eating he was forced to look for the kai. Guided by his ki, he found the kaioshin among the small bookshelves.</p><p>“What are you doing here?” asked Black, as he entered the room.</p><p>“Nothing, I guess the habit of constantly studying brought me here. I discovered this place while you were out, you hadn’t been here, right?”</p><p>“I got away from those things when I started with our plan, you should too. There’s nothing but mortal stories here, nothing that could be of your interest. Come with me, I need to talk to you.”</p><p>They went out to the terrace and Black started talking.</p><p>“All this, was possible thanks to my effort, to my achievements…” said the saiyan as he stared at the horizon. Smoke clouds rose from the city, due to the destruction that was slowly consuming it. “I used to be like you, but I woke up from my weakness, from my lack of power. The anger that I kept within me, guided me here and look at me now. Anyone who saw us, could tell us apart at first sight.”</p><p>“What did you do, how?” asked Zamasu, almost whispering.</p><p>“Everything was thanks to Son Goku... his stupidity and eagerness for fighting strong opponents, made me aware about the deplorable condition in which the relationship between gods and mortals was. He defeated me in such... absurd way...” Black's fists gripped tighter to the rail as he spoke. “It was in that moment when I realized how wrong my perception of mortals was. Because there are those who are capable of overcoming the powers of a god. After that day, it was impossible for me to continue as if nothing happened. And that's how my plan began, I spent hours researching everything that I could about that saiyan, the more I discovered the more fascinated I was...”</p><p><em>‘Fascinated?’</em> Zamasu asked himself as he heard those words, he felt anger, perhaps? Who was that mortal that caused all that?</p><p>“In the same way, thanks to the visit of that mortal... I knew of the existence of this...” said Black, showing him the silver ring in his hand. “Gowasu taught me to use it in one of his many failed attempts to change me. That idiot just gave me the keys to carry out my plan. A few days later, while watching one of Son Goku’s fights, I learned about the most essential thing... the Super Dragon Balls.”</p><p>“The Super Dragon Balls? I thought they were just a myth...”</p><p>"So did I, it's annoying to think that we as gods didn’t know anything. While mortals use them as they please. So without wasting any time, I hurried and took this body...”</p><p>“Then you... took the body of...”</p><p>“Son Goku. What you see before your eyes is the authentic body of a pure blooded saiyan. It’s not a copy, I am truly Son Goku. His cells, his muscles... everything is him. Except for his soul. Which thanks to me, has been perfected. Now, whenever I introduce myself I use his name. Except with you, of course. I want you to know my true self, I suppose it’s important if we’re going to work together.”</p><p>“And... in all this, how am I important? You have enough power, you have the magical objects you need... why do you need me?”</p><p>Black smiled smirked and continued:</p><p>“In spite of the Supreme Kai earring that you’re wearing, you still have the abilities of an apprentice... I need you for something that’s very important.”</p><p>Zamasu felt a warm blush on his face, he was grateful that it was already dark and it wasn’t visible to Black.</p><p>“Saiyans have a very particular characteristic which I find pretty convenient. Their power level increases each time they heal from lethal injuries. I’ve exposed myself to this type of situations, in order to achieve greater power. But the recovery time of this body delays me. That's where you come in, with your healing powers I’ll be able to increase my strength and become invincible...”</p><p>“Will I have to fight by your side?”</p><p>“If you want... you can. But because you're not as strong as the saiyans... it would be good for you to ask the Dragon Balls for a wish.”</p><p>“What wish?”</p><p>“Think about it, you don’t have my skills. What would be good for you, so you could be by my side without being defeated? Anyways, you’ll ask for your wish tomorrow, I want to sleep now...” said Black yawning.</p><p>“Wait, I want to know more... tell me everything you did. If you want me to provide something as important as healing, I should know everything about this plan.” Zamasu said.</p><p>“Yeah, I understand” Black said “I killed my master, the one from my timeline. So I could take the Supreme Kai earrings in order to use the Time Ring. I traveled to this timeline, the only one without a God of Destruction. Ideal, so we could take action without being interrupted. I went to some of the planets in Universe 7, killed a few useless beings. I traveled to other universes, killed the Supreme Kais and once they were empty, it would be easy to finish off with the mortals. At this point, we’ll concentrate on Universe 7. Then we’ll continue with the rest, do you agree with that?”</p><p>Zamasu smiled, Black had already done all that... he’d made all the dark dreams come true. He looked determined and extremely convinced and he would never deny someone like him the benefit of healing.</p><p>“Absolutely.” Zamasu replied.</p><p>“Marvelous, I can feel your lack of confidence… but it’s okay. I wouldn’t trust someone like me either.” Black said smiling “Well, there’s food in the kitchen...” he added with a yawn. “Your room is the last one in the hallway, I'll go to sleep.”</p><p>Black entered the cabin and disappeared into the darkness of it. Zamasu stayed on the terrace, thinking. Was that the only thing? He’d gone to look for him to another universe for his healing powers? The idea didn’t really bother him, but it wasn’t what he expected either. Although killing mortals at Black's side thrilled him with excitement. At last, the opportunity to bring justice to the universe was before him. He served himself a cup of tea and walked to his bedroom. He didn’t feel hungry, his mind was too busy processing everything.</p><p>As he walked down the hall he could see a small beam of light coming out of Black's room, he wasn’t asleep. Moved by curiosity, he looked through the door crack... Black was just getting ready to sleep, taking off his combat clothes. Zamasu froze at what his eyes were seeing. His body shivered nervously, his heartbeat grew faster and he felt his face turn red. He blinked, trying to forget the image and rushed to his own room.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Your Wish</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zamasu woke up, it had been quite difficult to fall asleep and now he felt tired. It seemed as if he hadn’t slept at all. He got up and the first thing that came to his mind was that image of Black. It stroke his thoughts like unexpected lighting. He rubbed his face as he made an annoyed face, <em>‘that has to come out of my mind.’</em> Zamasu thought.</p><p>After he dressed up, he went to the kitchen to brew some tea. Black was still asleep. Zamasu took advantage of that time alone to think (even more) on the wish he would ask for. Strength? Unlimited power? What would be ideal for him?</p><p><em>“What would be good for you to be by my side without being defeated?”, </em>Black’s words echoed in his mind over and over. <em>‘Something that allows me to be with Black...’</em>, he thought. What were the odds in this situation? Zamasu knew he wanted to be by his side, but for how long? He still wasn’t sure. He took another sip of tea and saw himself in the reflection of the liquid steaming inside the cup.</p><p><em>‘My soul reflects differently... is all this alright?’ Gowasu had told me that I’d already made a lot of progress.’</em> He closed his eyes... he didn’t know how long Black had been in the temple as an apprentice, but Zamasu has passed several levels in his training. The matter of mortals had never stopped bothering him, but his understanding had become a little more lucid. Murder to get what he wanted... he was always attracted to the idea, but never thought the day would come. Black was offering him everything that was forbidden to him. An impeccable future, without the impurity of mortals, the end of the vicious circle of their existence.</p><p>Suddenly, Black walked into the kitchen, interrupting the silence of the warm morning.</p><p>“Good morning Black.” said Zamasu, lifting his eyes from his teacup.</p><p>“Hey.” Black answered dryly.</p><p>“I already made some tea.” added Zamasu, as he saw Black walk over to the stove.</p><p>“Yeah, thank you...” replied the saiyan. Black poured himself a cup of tea and sat down. “Today we’re going out after breakfast...”, he said after taking a sip of tea.</p><p>“Yes, I know.”</p><p>“Do you know what you're going to ask for already?”</p><p>“Yeah...”</p><p>They didn’t talk much while having tea, it was an uncomfortable yet bearable silence. Zamasu saw Black take out some food, he really wanted cook something for him. But Black's cold glare made him doubt if his idea.</p><p>“Your body needs real food... I guess you don’t want to complicate yourself, but... I can help you.”</p><p>“I'm fine. You don’t have to do anything... if you want to do something, do it for yourself.”</p><p>Zamasu smirked, Black’s <em>"I'm fine"</em> was weak. He knew that Black needed more food than there probably was. Zamasu started remembering the dishes they used to eat at the temple… no, maybe something more appropriate. What were those meals on the planets he observed?</p><p>“Alright, I'll have breakfast by myself.” Zamasu said, as he turned towards the saiyan who was watching a small pot of food heat over the blazing flame of the stove.</p><p>Black turned to the kaioshin. He was surprised with splendidly served plates of hot food on the table... in sufficient quantities. He frowned, this wasn’t helping him control his mortal needs. But he was very hungry... how much would be enough for a saiyan?</p><p>“Zamasu... I want to avoid situations like these. I don’t want to give in into everything that my mortal body asks me for. If I manage to control this body as I want, I’ll be able to reach and even surpass my saiyan abilities.</p><p>“Okay, you don’t need anything then…”</p><p>Black turned off the stove and returned to the table. The smell of food filled his nose and made his stomach flutter. He took a plate and chopsticks, it was delicious. He had been eating canned food, preparing simple things because he no longer had the skills or patience to cook. He couldn’t create things from nothing, feeding himself had become fundamental but very complicated at the same time.</p><p>“It doesn’t bother me to make food for both of us. Black, you don’t have to be like this, we're going to be a team. We're supposed to help each other... you went for me to help you, didn’t you?”</p><p>“I want you to help me with the plans we have. Yes, we’re going to be a team but we don’t have to depend on each other. I want to do my things and you to do yours.”</p><p>…</p><p>Black and Zamasu traveled with the help of the Time Ring to where the spheres had already been gathered by Black.</p><p>“I knew they would be useful for us. As soon as I found the last one, I went out to look for you.” said Black, as they both stared at the seven Super Dragon Balls.</p><p>Zamasu was amazed by the majesty of those magical objects. Never, not even in his wildest dreams, something like this could exist.</p><p>“If it weren’t for the Dragon Ball, I wouldn’t even be here. Nothing that I have done and will do, would be possible... it’s hard to gather them. And they lose their light after being used. You must wait a year to use them again, but thanks to the Time Ring we can use them as many times as we want. So, make a good choice because after this, there won’t be another wish.”</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Humans have the bad habit of using them to revert things. I’m not going to take any risks, I’ll destroy them as soon as the Dragon disappears”</p><p>“You can’t do that, what if we need them again?”</p><p>“Again? Do you think our plan will fail? What could we need?” replied Black, kind of annoyed.</p><p>“I don’t know and I don’t say it simply because I don’t trust our plan. We may need... something, something we can’t get by our own means.”</p><p>“I won’t waste my time arguing, ask for your wish… now.”</p><p>Zamasu looked annoyed at his counterpart. <em>‘He’s not thinking well, a power like that would be very helpful if we get in serious trouble.’</em></p><p>Black invoked the Dragon, a golden light bathed the atmosphere around them... The time for Zamasu to ask for his wish had finally come.</p><p>“You said you already know what you wanted...”, Black said.</p><p>Zamasu looked up, the greatness of the Dragon could only be appreciated from a distance. His eyes needed to travel across the scene to understand the dimensions of the magical being. Its bright red eyes and golden scales gave the final touch to a decisive moment in the life of the kaioshin.</p><p>“Grant my body the power of immortality!”, chanted Zamasu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. You’re Important</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zamasu felt a great feeling of power. Now, there was no way he could lose. Doubts and fear drifted slowly away from his mind. His point of view on the plans he had with Black suddenly became so… achievable. They no longer seemed like a fantasy, like a blurry dream or a surreal moment.</p><p>They returned to the timeline from which they came and appeared in some area of the city limits. A gray landscape of crumbling buildings stretched out before them.</p><p>“Immortality, huh? That was unexpected...” taunted Black.</p><p>“Unexpected? I’m starting to believe that you don’t know me as well as you think you do”, replied Zamasu. Now, he felt confident enough to reply at will to Black's words.</p><p>“I think I know you enough. Anyways, I…”</p><p>“I? Not everything is about you. As you’ve may noticed, we think in very different ways. Of course I like the idea of killing mortals, but my mind and body are still those of a god. I would’ve never left that for a mortal tantrum...</p><p>“A mortal tantrum? You think that was my motivation? You don’t know anything... your reality and mine are very different, it's true. And while you were locked in the temple reading books full of nonsense and enjoying fine tea, I achieved all this... the dreams that everyone forbid you. The dreams they forced you to forget about. I accomplished them! Don’t come to me bragging about your divinity when you continued living in comfort of your training.”</p><p>“In the comfort of my training? “, Zamasu asked turning to Black. Squinting his eyes in disbelief and anger. “You achieved what was forbidden to me, what I wasn’t able to do... do you really think that living frustrated, repressed... fighting against my own convictions was comfortable!? I studied and trained much more than you, so don’t think you know everything.”</p><p>The look in the kaioshin’s eyes touched a soft spot within Black. It was a deep expression, full of helplessness and... sadness. Black remembered for that instant what he’d once been, so much anger and bitterness stored within him. Maybe he was right, it was hell for Zamasu to live like that for a much longer period of time than him. Even more, because he didn’t have the possibilities to achieve his goals.</p><p>“You didn’t even let me finish the first sentence...” replied Black in a softer tone than usual. “If I said that your wish was unexpected, it wasn’t because I thought you wouldn’t ask for it. I don’t know what I should think about you. But that wish proved me that we’re not so different. It proved your desire to become invincible, to carry our plans to their ultimate consequences. And I liked that a lot.”</p><p>Zamasu didn’t know if he should smile or simply ignore what he had just heard, Black's behavior was strange and always changing, he didn’t know what to expect from him. Black started walking and turned to Zamasu.</p><p>“Come on, I want you to see this...”</p><p>Zamasu followed Black through the destroyed streets.</p><p>“Take a good look around, all this, at the end of the plan will return to its natural beauty. Humans destroy everything in their path, plaguing their beautiful planet with pollution, violence… and their stupidity.”</p><p>There was something in Black's manner that charmed the kaioshin, could it be his intense hate towards mortals? He looked around and it was impossible for him to not feel full of happiness. It was a nice stroll, Black was a lot less serious when it came to talking about the plans he had in mind. Zamasu liked to see him speak, to see how the wind played with his long strands of dark hair. The enthusiastic shine in his dark eyes as he explained how things would be done.</p><p>“So, the next step is to make myself much more powerful. As I told you, the saiyans have a power recovering characteristic that’s very helpful to our plans. I still have to keep training in order to completely master this body. I don’t want to conform by only achieving an equal strength with Son Goku, I want to reach the limits of his power.”</p><p>“So, you’ll fight against Trunks as many times possible, until you reach your goals?”</p><p>"That's right, he's the only being in this timeline that has the strength to wound me. That’s the only reason I haven’t killed him.”</p><p>“Okay, so then… that’s where I come in. Since I can’t die, I think it would be appropriate for me to go and fight with you as well.”</p><p>“No, I don’t want you to go with me. Immortality doesn’t make you invincible. You’re aware of that, right? Besides, I'm not going to fight to death with him. I need you to stay in the cabin, so when I’m in danger I can go back home through your ki.”</p><p>Zamasu pouted, upset. The kaioshin’s expression made Black smile, he looked... cute. Yes, it was cute to see how his thin eyebrows arched and his lips made a frown.</p><p>“It's not funny Black, I don’t want to feel useless. I want to help you, these are also my plans.”</p><p>“You’re not being useless, without you I can’t become more powerful. Without you I can’t find my way back home... that's important. Also, someone has to clean and brew the tea...” Black added, playfully.</p><p>“You said that each one of us should take care of their own stuff, so forget it.”</p><p>...</p><p>They returned to the cabin, it wasn’t so late, the sun shined over the forest and a clean blue sky stretched over it. Zamasu was brewing tea for himself, he wasn’t going to call Black.</p><p>
  <em>‘Black behaved so... normal out there. What could’ve been the reason that made him behave like that? He doesn’t want me to go with him. I’m sure he believes that I can’t defend myself. I trained much more than him. I don’t know how well the saiyans fight, but that can’t be compared to the abilities of a god.’</em>
</p><p>Lost in his thoughts, Zamasu accidently poured boiling water over his hand. He grunted in pain and dropped the teacup. <em>‘I thought immortality would avoid things like this...’</em> he thought as he felt his skin burn. However, the burning sensation left almost as soon as it appeared. Zamasu's hand looked as if nothing had happened.</p><p><em>‘It healed... I'm not immune to pain but... I can’t get hurt’</em>, he thought. He finished making tea and took a seat on the terrace, he was about to take the first sip when Black appeared.</p><p>“Zamasu, I was thinking about what you told me and I think it's convenient to train you. The training you already have will give you an advantage, but it may be useful for you to know how to fight against a saiyan.” said Black.</p><p>“I think you're underestimating me Black... besides, I'm immortal. You say that that doesn’t guarantee victory, but I don’t see the possibility that someone can defeat me.”</p><p>“I want you to be able to defend yourself against those savages.”</p><p>Zamasu glanced at Black, a part of him wanted to go with him. Another part clung tightly to what he already knew, to his pride. Because Black despite being beautiful, wasn’t very kind to him since he arrived.</p><p>“Are you going with me then?” asked Black.</p><p>“No, you're underestimating me. Besides, I’m not the one who will go out and fight with that saiyans, you will. Let me repeat myself... I'm immortal.”</p><p>“Do whatever you want then.” replied Black and flew off towards the forest.</p><p>The kaioshin didn’t turn around, but he felt Black's strong ki move away. He still had the teacup in his hands, when he remembered that he should go back to the temple for his things.</p><p>...</p><p>Zamasu stood in front of the temple entrance. It was such a dreamlike scene... it was strange to be there again. After all that happened, it felt a lot more silent than usual. He opened the doors, walked through the courtyard and into the building. He went straight to his old room... he didn’t miss anything, or at least he didn’t feel the nostalgia he expected. Everything was just as he had left it before leaving with Black. The bed was made, the books were stacked on the night table and the uncovered inks already had dry edges. He took a bag and emptied the closet, packed his shirts, his pants, his tunics, everything.</p><p>He opened his drawers, put in the most significant books to him, personal use stuff... he knew he could come back for the rest afterwards. While he was taking out one of his blue sashes, a pair of orange earrings rolled out. It was the spare pair he kept. He took earrings in his hands, nothing but anger came to his mind when he saw them. So many years being forced to follow what others believed to be right, hiding his own way of seeing the world, the mortals.</p><p>“Sometimes, I felt so alone...”, Zamasu whispered and crushed the pair of pothara in his fist.</p><p>He left his room, heading towards the exit. As he was about to take a step out, he remembered an important item he was leaving behind. He ran to the living room and on the desk was the crystal ball of the Supreme Kai. With that, he would be able to see anything in the universe.</p><p><em>‘If Black is far away, I can... know if he's alright...’,</em> he told himself. A slight blush appeared on his face, he couldn’t avoid it.</p><p> Black's attitude was sometimes cold, but that didn’t overshadow how attractive he was for Zamasu. It was the first time Zamasu experienced something like that. He had heard that it was something mortals went through. But according to his lessons, the gods were exempt from such feelings. With Black he felt understood, as no one had ever done before.</p><p>He returned to the cabin and took the things out of his bags. But before putting anything away, he turned on the crystal ball. He looked for Black and there he was, training in the woods. He seemed annoyed, was it be because he didn’t want to go with him?</p><p>‘No, I don’t think Black really cares about that…’, he thought to himself.</p><p>…</p><p>Black punched fiercely, one blow after another. Each time with greater strength, with greater fury. He wanted to hit everything until his knuckles bled. <em>‘Does he think he doesn’t need me anymore? Does he think that by simply becoming immortal he’s automatically invincible? He doesn’t know anything... He doesn’t know anything about how the saiyans are. He thinks he's so smart and he’s never fought one in his life.’</em> Black kicked a couple of trees, making them fall to the ground. <em>‘I don’t even know why I care about him. I don’t even think I have any effect on him. He’s not like me before Son Goku. He's so different in everything...’</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Only You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A few weeks had passed, earth’s summer was getting closer to its end. The individual routine of the kaioshin and the saiyan became repetitive days passed by. It was strange for both of them because it was like living on repeat, only seeing each other occasionally. Black always went out and Zamasu preferred to stay home or go out into the woods.</p><p>Zamasu was laying down in the living room, he had just brewed new tea leaves he’d gotten in the city. He was looking for information in his crystal ball about the saiyans while nibbling on a muffin. <em>‘I decided to stay with Black because I thought that I wouldn’t feel lonely. Because our plan was finally become a reality. But this isn’t helping me… It’s worthless if he understands me but if we barely talk, if I barely see him...’</em></p><p>The kaioshin knew that it was normal for saiyans to be somewhat distant, but Black... he was supposed to be different. <em>‘Why did he bring me here? Nothing of what he said has happened, he’s fighting alone... he recovers by himself. He has never been so injured for me having to heal him...’</em> Zamasu finished his tea and continued typing, he took out his books and started making notes. He sighed, the Zero Mortals Plan was taking way too long. There were more Universes to which they had to go. <em>‘At the end of the day, I feel like I'm still in the temple, with a handsome mortal... but alone.’</em></p><p>Zamasu felt frustrated, he thought that those guilty pleasure feelings flourishing within him, made him weak. <em>‘I expect too much from someone for whom I may never be anything. I’m an immortal god and I‘m concerned about the attention a mortal gives me... how pathetic.’ </em></p><p>….</p><p>Black was attacking one of the largest rebel bases. Blazing walls rose as he passed by, consuming and blocking escape routes. Shrieks of horror broke through the thick smoke clouds and an incandescent rain of ash fell over the people who were running for their lives. Black grinned satisfied as he launched attacks on the people who were running through the rubble. Suddenly, a strong attack of energy hit him... it was Trunks.</p><p>“Well, it seems that after all you managed to recover...” Black said when he saw the young saiyan.</p><p>“I’ll never give up until I kill you!” Trunks shouted.</p><p>Black laughed mockingly and said:</p><p>“You’re so stupid, do you really think you can kill someone like me? You know very well that you can’t surpass the strength of Son Goku.”</p><p>“Even if you are identical to him, I know that you are very far away from the abilities or the nature of Son Goku. For me you aren’t him and you’ll never be!”</p><p>Black wrath exploded and he lashed out with all his might against Trunks, punching him hard in the stomach. Trunks spat blood as he felt his breath escaping his lungs. The saiyan’s golden hair returned to its natural lilac hue as his body slammed against the cold, concrete floor. Black laughed at the scene and started walking towards Trunks.</p><p>“It must be a shame for the saiyan race that their last survivor is someone as weak and pathetic as you...”</p><p>Before Black could get closer, Trunks stood up, transformed again and flew straight towards the villain. Black stopped his fist but almost instantly, he was hit by in the abdomen. One blow after another, Black covered himself and tried to dodge Trunks’ blows and kicks. They fiercely attacked each other. Black rejoiced, knowing that the pain would increase his strength. He let himself get beaten, and in a single move, Trunks threw him against a heavy concrete wall.</p><p>“You peak about justice... but you don’t have the slightest idea of what that word really means.” said Trunks, as he walked towards Black.</p><p>Black looked up, laughing as if nothing happened.</p><p>“A mortal will not give me definitions of anything... I’m sure you can’t even understand the purpose of your own existence. Don’t come here to say nonsense.”</p><p>“You think I don’t? My life <em>has</em> a purpose, the fact that you don’t know it is different.”</p><p>Black powered up, a dark aura wrapped his body and he flew towards Trunks. He began to beat him brutally.</p><p>“What purpose can humans have? They’re just selfish and stupid beings!” Black screamed as he let down a burst of fists upon the young saiyan.</p><p>Black threw Trunks on the rubble.</p><p>“Tsk... you say that and... what about your family? You can’t talk like that, you’re mortal yourself, in another time... if it hadn’t been for me, you would’ve died...”</p><p>Black’s rage grew at Trunks’ words. The slightest mention of the past of that idiot was something that bothered him greatly, it was something he didn’t want to remember. Black took Trunks by his hair and said:</p><p>“I don’t care what you did for some other version of me, I don’t care at all! I... I never had a family, I never had anything... the only thing I’ll ever have is the satisfaction of cleaning the universe of the plague that humans are.” Black screamed.</p><p>He was about to punch Trunks’ face when suddenly, a blast of bullets fell on Black. He heard the sound of more people and smoke grenades were detonated. Almost instantly, Trunks managed to escape and vanished from Black's presence. The false saiyan tried to find his ki. But before he could do so, Trunks attacked him from behind. Furious, Black looked for a way to counterattack but the distraction of the rebels had left him in disadvantage. One blow after another, Black's body began to resent Trunks' attacks.</p><p>Black was still covering himself, but it seemed that nothing he did actually affected the saiyan.</p><p>“What's wrong, Black? A while ago you seemed so confident.” scoffed Trunks as he threw Black on the ground.</p><p>“Shut up!” Black yelled, he wiped the blood from his face and powered up again.</p><p>Trunks unsheathed his sword as he saw Black fiercely approaching him with his gleaming ki blade in hand. They clashed and began pushing against each other.</p><p>“Now Mai!” Trunks shouted.</p><p>Again, smoke grenades exploded. Followed by a "Taiyoken" from Trunks. Black was blinded, he tried to look for the humans' ki but they were all scattered. So he simply decided to start attacking at random. He could hear steps as the mortals ran away and screaming in the distance.</p><p>“This is not over yet!” Black growled, opening his eyes… but everything was blurry.</p><p>He felt another attack, Trunks had hidden his ki. Black felt the sharp, metal edge ripping through his skin and part of his suit as well. He could feel the warm blood running down his skin, the burning of the freshly cut wound.</p><p>“This must end, my purpose is to protect the people I love... and all the innocent people.” said Trunks while punching his opponent once again.</p><p>“The people you love? Don’t be stupid, that’s one of the greatest mistakes in humans. Giving into feelings that only make them weak... that's why the saiyan race stopped being what it was and was reduced to idiotic...” before Black finished the sentence, Trunks threw him against the rubble. He flew quickly to Black and pierced Black's side with his sword.</p><p>Black opened his eyes in pain as he felt the weapon pierce his flesh. He spat blood and placed his hand on the wound. He stood up, still covering the wound and with his other hand formed an energy sphere.</p><p>“You’ll regret this...” Black said, while he launched the attack towards Trunks, however, he failed his target.</p><p>Once again, Trunks was able to wound him. Black got up again and continued to launch attacks against the saiyan. Despite that, blood loss was affecting him. As time went by, his body felt heavier and the pain increased. He didn’t know if Trunks had injured any of his vital organs. But he felt weaker and weaker. He continued fighting until he ran out of energy to launch another attack. The last time he’d been significantly injured he was able to heal quickly, this time wouldn’t be different.</p><p>Defying the situation he continued the battle, now simply armed with his fists. Trunks attacked him with energy and finally, he prepared a Final Flash...</p><p><em>‘Shit, if he hits me with that power he may really manage to kill me. How? How could I get myself in a situation like this?’</em>  In the midst of his anger and despair he tried to look for Zamasu's ki... but he couldn’t find anything. <em>‘I can’t concentrate!’</em> he thought enraged, the pain in his body continued to intensify.</p><p>Trunks launched the attack, but Black was able to move. The energy still touched him partially. Black's clothes were soaked with sweat and blood, his body ached, and he could hear Trunks' footsteps approaching. He hid his ki and crawled into a building. <em>‘If I want to find Zamasu, I can’t keep on hiding.’ </em>He closed his eyes, the humans' ki was still nearby... he tried to look for Zamasu's ki but he couldn’t find it. <em>‘If things keep going like this, I won’t have enough energy to teleport.’ </em>The pain from his deep wounds didn’t allow him to think clearly.</p><p>He leaned against the wall and once again, closed his eyes and tried to concentrate. He thought of Zamasu... <em>‘Why can’t I find him?’</em>, he said to himself as he pressed his hand on his chest. <em>‘Now that I think about it, he must be so calm by himself, that's why I can’t feel him. After all, he has never healed once since he arrived. But now I do need him...’</em> He concentrated with all his might. <em>‘A divine ki, a calm ki… Zamasu's ki...”</em> in that moment, the image of the beautiful gray eyes of the kaioshin came to Black's mind. He tightened his grip on his clothes, while he felt the blood draining from his body. He heard voices of resistance soldiers approaching, Trunks' ki was with them as well.</p><p>….</p><p>A loud knock on the door caused the kaioshin to get up from his seat quickly. It was Black's ki and it was incredibly weak. Zamasu ran to the door and before his eyes, a bloody saiyan barely stood up.</p><p>“Black, wh-what happ...?!” before Zamasu could finish the question, Black fell on him.</p><p>It was the first time, after the day they met, that they had such close contact. Black's head rested on the kaioshin’s shoulder, Zamasu could feel Black's breathing lose its pace.</p><p>“Zamasu... I need you to...” Black muttered.</p><p>Even though Zamasu knew he could heal him, he couldn’t avoid feeling scared. Regardless of Black's attitude or circumstances, a strange fear invaded the kaioshin. After all, Black was a mortal… and the lives of mortals were too fragile.</p><p>“I’ll heal you, don’t worry...” Zamasu replied softly.</p><p>“Help me get to the bedroom...” said Black, in such a faint voice that Zamasu was surprised he didn’t want to be healed right there.</p><p>Black put his arm around the kaioshin's shoulders for support and Zamasu levitated gently to Black's room. The saiyan laid on the bed and exhaled as he closed his eyes. Zamasu got close to him and sat on the edge of the bed, it was the most indescribable scene... he had never felt so bad, so desperate to want to save someone.</p><p>“Black, I must heal you now...”</p><p>Black didn’t answer, he was so exhausted that he didn’t have the strength to speak. He placed his hands on Black's chest and began to heal him. In a few minutes, Black had recovered completely. As subtle as Zamasu intended to be, he couldn’t help but lose himself staring at Black’s handsome face. He stayed there, looking at the saiyan. Black slowly opened his eyes and felt the kaioshin’s hands still on him.</p><p>“Thank you...” said Black smiling while placing his hand over Zamasu’s. He wrapped the kaioshin's hand in his and lifted it gently so that he could interlace his fingers.</p><p>Zamasu blushed at Black's gesture. Black's hands were so strong and soft at the same time. He squeezed his hand so peculiarly that Zamasu could only smile back.</p><p>“I know I haven’t been very kind to you... but, you're important. I’ve never felt so desperate to find someone's ki.” added Black without letting go of his partner's hand.</p><p>“You couldn’t find my ki? I'll be more aware, I’m usually not ... because you always arrive here “fine”. I've never seen you like that and I don’t know if I'd like to see you like that again.”</p><p>“You worry about me? Don’t do it, I'll be fine. Even if they hurt me as much as today. As long as I can come back home to you, I'll be fine. But... I’d really like for you to train with me.”</p><p>“Black, I don’t...”</p><p>“You have to train. If I see that you can fight with me, one on one, I'll leave you alone. Earth isin’t the only planet we’ll be going to and soon I’ll begin to see what other universes and planets we can go to. I want you to be able to attack and defend yourself in the right way.”</p><p> Zamasu nodded, tightening his grip on Black's hand. The saiyan took Zamasu's other hand and squeezed it with such tenderness, foreign to his usual behavior. The kaioshin smiled. Despite everything, Black valued what he did and although he didn’t make it obvious, he also wanted Zamasu to become more powerful.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. With You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Come on! I told you, if you manage to fight one on one with me, I’ll stop insisting”  said Black as he stretched his arms over his head.</p><p>Zamasu rolled his eyes at the saiyan, he still didn’t know what to do about that. Black had been kind, <em>‘But Black seems to be unstable, it's funny that even if we're the “same person” we can’t fully understand each other.’</em> thought the kaioshin to himself. Black seemed very confident in his strength. However, before Zamasu’s eyes he was still a mortal. <em>‘Now I’m immortal and I possess the abilities of a god. I don’t think he can defeat me, no matter how strong he is. I guess it’ll be interesting…’ </em></p><p>“Are you coming with me then?” asked Black again. He walked to the glass doors that led to the terrace.</p><p>“Maybe, I don’t have much to do around here anyways. Because I’ve followed your instructions, I've never seen you fight. Remember that I spent more time in the temple training... not everything is brute force.”</p><p>Black chuckled as he saw the confident expression on the kaioshin’s face.</p><p>“Among the many errors of "training" the gods, there’s isolation. They never teach you beyond our environment, beyond the rules of the kaioshin. There are many things outside the temple that we don’t know about and it’s not until...”</p><p>“Until… what?” Zamasu repeated, waiting for Black to finish the sentence.</p><p>“Until you're in the body of a mortal that you get to understand those things...” said Black as he clenched his fist. “And it's... repulsive that only by these means you can reach that knowledge. That’s why the gods fail. Because they keep us in ignorance...”</p><p>“They restrict us and that's why they’re so useless...” Zamasu added.</p><p>“Exactly. That’s why, even if you’ve trained for such a long time. You’ve never fought against a saiyan.”</p><p>Zamasu smiled unbelieving Black’s last sentence.</p><p>“Stop underestimating me or I’m not going anywhere...” answered Zamasu annoyed.</p><p>Black and Zamasu flew into the forest, the kaioshin followed Black closely. He tried to stop himself, but it was inevitable... he sighed internally as he looked at Black flying in the air. He hated doing that, it was something he wouldn’t have done with anyone else. And it was definitely not the behavior that a deity should have.</p><p>They reached a clear in the woods, Black landed softly on the grass and began to stretch. Zamasu looked around, he’d never gone so far into the forest. He looked at Black, his serious expression was charming. He looked more concentrated than usual.</p><p>“You have quite odd ways to train.” Zamasu said.</p><p>“Your body is different. Mine has muscle tissue that I have to take care of. I have to warm it up and prepare it before training...” Black replied.</p><p>They both took their fighting positions and looked into each other's eyes. Black took the initiative and started the fight. One blow after another, the kaioshin's defense was strong, no fist had touched him significantly.</p><p>“This is nothing I haven’t seen before...” Zamasu said pushing the saiyan back.</p><p>Black smiled mischievously and powered up. He flew quickly towards Zamasu and managed to hit him. Zamasu made an effort to not touch the ground. He looked at Black and smiled back.</p><p>“I told you that brute force isn’t everything.” said Zamasu, still standing up. He attacked Black but he was able to stop his fist.</p><p>“And the fact that you’re a deity isn’t a pass to victory either...” said Black, throwing the kaioshin against a tree.</p><p>Zamasu stood up and flew towards Black, wanting to return the punch back. Black was very fast. Usually, it was very easy for Zamasu to learn the patterns that existed in his opponent's fighting style. But with Black it was different, he was right... he didn’t know how a saiyan fought. Black was very strong, fast and unpredictable. <em>‘If he's like me, why doesn’t he use my any of my movements? It would be easier if I could only recognize one of his movements.’</em></p><p>Another storm of fists fell over the kaioshin. This time, the way he receded against Black was much more significant. Black’s attacks were becoming less calculated and much more aggressive. Zamasu elevated his ki and laced his hands with Black’s. Black began to push Zamasu and vice versa. For a second time, their eyes met. The saiyan’s irises were so dark that the kaioshin could see his reflection in them. Black stared at Zamasu... his face was so... nostalgic to look at. Every time he saw his face, he felt more distant to his old self. It was like seeing himself in second person all the time and as strong as he tried to be, that caused a thousand disruptions within him.</p><p><em>‘Enough’</em>, thought the kaioshin as he released one of Black's hands to strike him on the side. Before he could do anything, Black knocked him to the ground. Zamasu closed his eyes as he received the impact on his back. He opened his eyes, Black was leaning over, looking down at the kaioshin.</p><p>“I won.” said Black with a smile. “Do you realize it now? You need to train.”</p><p>“Shut up”, answered Zamasu annoyed. It was not a totally unexpected result, but he didn’t like to lose either.</p><p>Zamasu stood up and dusted off his clothes.</p><p>“All right, I'll train with you...” he continued. However, he didn’t plan to leave the fight like that.</p><p>Taking advantage that Black had already let down his guard, Zamasu tried to attack again. To his surprise, Black easily stopped him.</p><p>“It's useless... remember I know how you fight”, Black said clenching the kaioshin's fist.  “Apparently your style hasn’t changed that much, it’s just as I remember it...” he continued. His hands slid towards the thin wrists of his partner, leaving Zamasu pinned against a tree. Black chuckled.</p><p>"I was expecting that your anger caused by your defeat would end like this. Is it really that hard to accept that your immortality isn’t everything?”</p><p>“Don't be so cocky...” Zamasu replied, trying to loosen from Black's grip.</p><p>“I'm not, I don’t want you to become overconfident” said Black, as he squeezed harder.</p><p>Their bodies were very close. As they kept talking Black's face got closer to Zamasu's. The pale green of Zamasu's skin began to dust in carmine. The pain Black inflicted on his body was... unusually pleasant. Having him so close made him very nervous, he even stopped paying attention to his words because he got lost in his pitch black eyes.</p><p>Black on the other hand, enjoyed giving pain to his former image. The kaioshin was pinned down, under him… almost like reaffirming the splendor of his new powers. Reaffirming his strength and the ability he had to subdue others.</p><p>“Are you blushing?” asked Black, leaving aside the issue of training.</p><p>“Stop talking nonsense, of course not!” yelled Zamasu, turning his face in another direction.</p><p>Black grinned, he noticed that his closeness <em>had </em>an effect on Zamasu. And while he was a heartless murderer, he also liked to know himself beautiful. For Black, it was another way of control. He brought his body closer to the kaioshin and released one of his wrists so he could hold his face.</p><p>“What’s happening? This isn’t god-like behavior...” Black whispered turning Zamasu's face towards him.</p><p>Zamasu felt so nervous… he could feel Black's strong legs against his own. His chest... his abdomen, and his strong hand on his jaw. A pair of questioning eyes, demanding an answer. His heart raced and his face felt hot, he just wanted that embarrassing moment to end.</p><p>“Let go of me Black.” Zamasu said turning his face in the opposite direction.</p><p>“Why would I do that? Is there something that’s bothering you? What’s so embarrassing that makes you blush?” asked Black, getting closer. He was so close that his lips almost kissed the kaioshin's hair as he spoke.</p><p>“None of your business...” answered Zamasu, as he pushed Black away with a blast of ki.</p><p>Black didn’t fall to the ground but that ignited his competitive side.</p><p>“Gods shouldn’t blush before a <em>mortal</em>, Zamasu...” taunted Black as he flew back to the kai.</p><p>Zamasu stopped Black's blows, since Black was looking to knock him down again.</p><p>“You're faster now, huh?” asked Black when he saw Zamasu stop him.</p><p>“I'm not going to let you beat me again...” Zamasu answered.</p><p>“We'll see about that. But you're still blushing and you haven’t answered me...”</p><p>Zamasu opened his eyes in surprise, he hated that situation. He liked the closeness of Black, but it wasn’t nice if his face betrayed him.</p><p>“I told you it's nothing you should care about!”</p><p>Black grinned again and taking advantage of the situation, he managed to knock Zamasu down once more. He held the kaioshin against the ground and gripped his wrists tightly, placing himself on top. Zamasu's breathing had become heavy. He felt his heart was beating so loudly he wouldn’t be surprised if Black was able to hear it too.</p><p>“Well, if it's ‘nothing that I should care about’, I guess it has nothing to do with me, right?” asked Black.</p><p>"Right" Zamasu lied. "Now leave me alone. It seems that your mortal body has effects on how you behave. Stop being so childish.”  </p><p>“Childish? Ok... do you want me to have more adult behavior, then?” answered Black, letting go of his wrists and sliding his fingers down the kai’s arms.</p><p>Zamasu felt a shiver run through his body and his gray eyes widened in surprise. <em>‘What the hell is Black doing?!’</em> thought Zamasu. For Black, the situation was very funny. But in the midst of the situation, the saiyan felt aroused by his body… a new sensation. The feeling seemed to crawl up his back and whisper to his lowest desires. He wanted to touch, to get closer. He instantly tried to clear his mind, how did he fall into his own game?</p><p>“Well... if you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. It’s nothing important, right?” said Black, getting up. “Let’s keep on training before it gets dark.”</p><p>Zamasu looked at his wrists, they were red and burning. The image of his damaged skin only made him blush more. He touched his wrists before immortality healed them, he smiled. He liked to have Black close, he liked the touch of the saiyan... then he frowned. <em>“What on earth am I thinking!? Situations like these is what I wanted to avoid, that's why I didn’t want to train with him. Not until I stopped feeling so strange in his presence.”</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Another Kind of Hunger</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ngh! Ahh... ah...”</p><p>Black heard that sound over and over again as he kept pushing, harder and faster. He felt his face heat up, from his crotch, a burst of pleasure spread all over his body. Making every one of his cells tremble. He felt someone else's legs wrap around him, squeezing him tightly. While their hips synchronized in a delightful rhythm. A pair of hands on his back, pinching, sliding and burying in his skin. He looked down, and his eyes met Zamasu's face.</p><p>The kaioshin laid beneath him, flushed, just as he had seen him in the forest while they trained. Small drops of sweat glistened like crystals on the pale green of his skin. His stare had lost the typical seriousness… it was soft and sensually daring. There were rednesses all over his skin and the blush of his face reached even the upper edges of the kaioshin's pointed ears. Black pushed again towards his body, Zamasu closed his eyes and let out a moan while his back arched over the mattress. Zamasu took the saiyan's face and pulled him towards him. His lips were getting closer... and in that moment, Black woke up.</p><p>He woke up startled, panting, there was sweat on his forehead... everything had seemed so real. Black rubbed his face with his hands.</p><p>“What the fuck was all that?!”  Black yelled as he threw his pillow towards the wall.</p><p>He was so confused... suddenly, he noticed something in his underwear. He had an erection. He blushed as he had never done before. He growled furiously and rushed out to the bathroom. He’d never had morning wood as the result of an erotic dream. However, that particularity of his mortal body was always solved by going to the bathroom.</p><p>He slammed the bathroom door open and Zamasu was there, in front of the mirror, brushing his teeth. Black opened his eyes in surprise, he wasn’t expecting to see him there, not in a situation like that.</p><p>“Why are you awake so early?” Zamasu asked when he saw the saiyan.</p><p>“Get out of the bathroom...” whispered Black, avoiding Zamasu’s stare.</p><p>“What’s wrong with you?” Zamasu answered even more confused. While saying this, he wiped clean the edge of his lips from the white foam left by the toothpaste.</p><p>Black shivered, for the white liquid reminded him of male seed on Zamau’s lips. Making the memory of the dream a lot more vivid. Zamasu's gaze began to go down...</p><p>That subtle movement caused, almost as a reflex act, an intense blush on Zamasu’s face. In that instant, he also remembered that he hadn’t put on his robe. Quickly, he covered his crotch with his hands, for the erection was visible through his underwear.</p><p>“Zamasu, stop asking questions and get out of the bathroom! I need to pee!” Black yelled, almost bending so that his "problem" wasn’t so visible.</p><p>Zamasu raised an eyebrow and rolled his eyes, quite annoyed. He threw his toothbrush into the glass and left the bathroom. Black did what was necessary to make the erection go away. He sat on the edge of the bath tub, his elbows on his knees and his hands combing his hair back. He hated those kinds of things that reminded him how human he’d become by living in that body. And that dream... it had been so strange. But at the same time, he couldn’t deny that he longed to explore the more carnal side of that body.</p><p>
  <em>‘No, no, no… What stupid shit am I saying? I’m a god, a perfect combination of a divine soul and a mortal body. I can’t give in like them, I can’t be like them. Their passions, their vain romances make them weak, breakable... I’m not like them.’</em>
</p><p>Black had seen people sacrifice themselves in the name of love, but none of that made any sense to him. It was the weak and sensitive behavior he would expect from inferior beings. <em>‘And in the end, it’s useless... their fate is all the same. They only postpone the suffering of their loved ones. I can’t lower myself to their level. I don’t know why something so... bizarre found place in my mind. How could I see him in that way? He is a god too, those kind of things don’t even cross through his mind.’</em></p><p>He walked in circles, angry, growing confused with each step he took. <em>‘It was just a dream, even the gods dream things... But not that kind of things...’</em> he grumbles again and leaned his forehead against the wall, closing his eyes tightly. He knew that this impulse was natural for the saiyans. In the end, it was the way they reproduced.</p><p><em>‘But not me... no, no, no, no!’</em> Black yelled punching the wall, the tiles crumbled in the area of the blow. Black saw himself in the mirror... What was happening to him? Why? Was that the price of having unlimited power?</p><p>He closed his eyes again, fragments of his dream repeated over and over again in his mind. A chill climbed up his back, making him shudder. He opened his eyes immediately. Again, the reflection of a saiyan looked back at him from the mirror. Every time he looked at himself, he couldn’t recognize his old self. ‘<em>I can’t let this overcome me... it might be his body, but my mind is the one that controls.’</em> He took a shower and returned to his room.</p><p>...</p><p>Zamasu was eating breakfast, wondering what could’ve made Black wake up so early. <em>‘He was acting strange for just “having to pee.” He blushed... I saw him. What happened to him?’</em> Zamasu thought. He also blushed when he remembered that image, his face... so manly, softened by the blush that appeared so suddenly on his cheeks.</p><p><em>‘If I want to train with Black without distractions, I can’t keep having these kind of thoughts.</em>’ Zamasu told himself. He tried to clear his mind and continued to eat. While he was at that, Black entered the kitchen.</p><p>“There’s food ready...” said Zamasu, he saw the saiyan walking to the fridge.</p><p>Black remained silent and walked to the stove to serve himself. He sat down, he didn’t speak a word. He wasn’t even sure if he wanted to be in front of the kaioshin. He felt so... stupid, as if he’d been defeated by his own mortality.</p><p>“What’s wrong?” Zamasu asked.</p><p>“Nothing, I just don’t feel well...” replied Black.</p><p>“Hmm... maybe you got sick.” Zamasu suggested as he saw Black’s hands shiver while handling the silverware.</p><p>“Probably...”</p><p>They finished their breakfast in silence. Only the sound of the silverware against the ceramics filled the kitchen.</p><p>“I suppose we're not training today, right?” asked Zamasu, as he left the dishes in the sink.</p><p>“We’re not. Today I’ll go to the city...”</p><p>“Are you going to fight against that saiyan again?”</p><p> “It's the only way I'll become stronger.” replied Black, leaving the kitchen.</p><p>The kaioshin went out to the terrace, he stacked his books and his crystal ball on the table. Black, despite "being himself" acted in such a chaotic, strange way that he constantly wondered if sharing the universe with someone like him would be a good idea. <em>‘Maybe it’s the adaptation process... it must be difficult to discover a body so different from yours. Even more if he wants to take out all the potential of the saiyan race, he has to learn many things...’</em></p><p>...</p><p>Black flew as fast as he could, as far as possible. He didn’t know what to feel or what to think. He landed in a distant area of the city. He began to destroy everything in sight. The place had already been a battleground, now he was simply attacking the empty buildings. He had to get rid of his frustration in one way or another. He continued until it seemed enough, while at his feet, he saw the flames consume everything in his path. For a moment, he wished that the furnace could also burn away the nature of that body. Take away the thoughts that were still inside his head.</p><p><em>‘Why can’t I get rid of this? Why does this body need such… things?’ </em>he sighed.</p><p>He closed his eyes, probably remembering his divine state, before possessing that body would help him find some peace.</p><p>
  <em>‘What did I like before? Nothing. What was my priority? Become a Supreme Kai. And then... the idiot Son Goku appeared...’</em>
</p><p>The image of his defeat appeared in his mind, he clenched his fists. The memory was no longer as clear as before, but he still had access to it.</p><p><em>‘And then that invasive desire came...’</em> Black opened his eyes. He didn’t want to remember that. He closed his eyes again, trying to access his old memories, his simple life, his soul enraged by the banality of mortals. And suddenly, another kind of memories flashed into his mind. They weren’t his, they were those of Son Goku.</p><p><em>‘What’s this?’</em> Black asked himself. He began to see scenes of a life that wasn’t his. Fragments of Son Goku and his wife appeared, Black frowned in disgust.</p><p> </p><p>[*note from the author: this phenomenon was based on the theory of "cellular memory". In which, it’s established that body cells have the capacity to store memories (not just neurons). Example: when a person has an organ transplant the “memory" of those cells affect the host body of the donated organ. In this case, Black only has the "soul" of Zamasu. However, the physical body (organs, bones, muscle tissue and the most important: brain) belong to Son Goku. Therefore, I added this theory to the story. The theory hasn’t really been studied a lot in the medical community and I’m not in favor of it, since there is not enough evidence. But this is fiction.]</p><p> </p><p>Black decided to leave, that wasn’t helping. If he could control (at some extent) his hunger impulses, he could definitely control the rest. He couldn’t lose a battle against his own body. But he knew he was hungry... there was desire, a kind of "hunger" that had seduced his subconscious.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. You’re not Alone</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was already late and Black still hadn’t returned. Zamasu looked at the clock, it was past midnight. Black never came back so late. ‘What could happen to someone like him? I shouldn’t worry about him” Zamasu told himself. The kaioshin prepared to go to sleep, but it was impossible for him to do so knowing that Black wasn’t there. He tried to search for his ki. He wasn’t anywhere close, he didn’t feel it at all . He felt sick to the stomach, at the possibility that Trunks could’ve done something to him. He walked in circles around his room until he made up his mind: he would use the crystal ball.</p><p>He’d promised himself to respect Black's privacy and not use it unless it was an emergency... but he couldn’t take it anymore. <em>This </em>was an emergency.</p><p><em>‘Only this time.’</em> he thought as he tuned on the device.</p><p>He started looking for Black... and he found him in the ruins of a building. It wasn’t near there, in fact it was quite far. Black was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall of a dark room. The moonlight outlined the pale contours of his face, a face stained with scarlet stains. His clothes were also covered in red. Zamasu felt as if his heart had been stabbed, a gust of horror invaded his insides. He immediately used instant transmission to get to the place.</p><p>Zamasu had teleported himself so desperately, that he arrived a few floors below from where Black was. He flew directly towards him, breaking the concrete structure. And there he was, surrounded by a floor covered in human corpses.</p><p>“Zamasu? What the hell are you doing here?” Black asked, turning to the kaioshin.</p><p>“It's already late, what the hell are <em>you</em> doing here? You never got home and I couldn’t find your ki.”</p><p>“I hid my ki, that's all. I'm fine. How did you find me?” Black replied turning in the opposite direction.</p><p>“That doesn’t matter. Black, it's obvious you're not ok. You've been acting weird since this morning. What’s wrong?”</p><p>“Nothing. I just went out to keep fulfilling our "Zero Mortals Plan". We're on this planet for that, right? I'm not hurt, you can go back home.”</p><p>“And you’re not thinking in going back too? Black, stop acting like a fool.”</p><p>Black didn’t even flinch. In fact, he had felt like that all day, like a fool. Zamasu didn’t know what to do. Black was lost in his thoughts.</p><p>“You're having trouble adapting, right?” asked Zamasu, approaching Black.</p><p>Black just glanced at the kaioshin. Zamasu moved some dead bodies in his way so he could sit next to him.</p><p>“Whatever’s happening to you... you can tell me. You know that kaioshin study humans, maybe I can help you...”</p><p> “No Zamasu, you can’t help me. You wouldn’t want to help me if you knew what’s wrong with me.”</p><p>“Is it that serious?”</p><p>"It's not serious, it's just... too unknown to you. Too human for me. I don’t want to talk about that.”</p><p>“So you think that coming here to surround yourself with dead bodies will help you?”</p><p>"Killing those sinners is the only thing that reminds me of my purpose. It’s what keeps me focused on our goal. When we go to other universes to clean them up, you’ll understand what I mean.”</p><p>Zamasu sighed, the saiyan was stubborn. But, if his soul was the same as his... He should know some way to make him speak. Or at least, make him feel better. The kaioshin got closer to Black.</p><p>“You know, if I had the opportunities you had to do all this... I would’ve never left my divine body for a mortal one.”</p><p>“I don’t need you to tell me that now.” Black answered.</p><p>“Let me finish… I admire the fact that you’ve taken the challenge of adapting to such an alien nature. That you didn’t care about the cost of acquiring the power you now have. Whatever’s affecting you... it can be solved. You say that I don’t understand it and maybe it’s true… but you don’t need to isolate yourself. You have me, you no longer live alone in that cabin. You’re not alone in this life either. You say I can’t help you... so I’ll stop insisting on doing it” as Zamasu spoke, Black turned to the kaioshin. Zamasu gave him a warm smile.</p><p>“It's... strange that someone cares so much about me. I brought you here so you could heal me and now you want to get me out of my adaptation dilemmas.” Black replied, almost with a smile.</p><p>“I think it's the least I can do for someone who took me out of the temple. That reminded me of my lifetime goals. Black... you brought me to a place where the impositions of the gods no longer mattered, where everything was possible, where the plans I dreamed of were a reality. My ideology never changed, but I lived frustrated, I wasn’t happy. I always needed <em>something</em>. If we're going to work as a team, we can’t put barriers between us.” Zamasu said as he slid his hand closer to Black’s.</p><p>“I know, but adapting isn’t easy.” Black answered as he looked at the ground, where both of their hands were resting. Zamasu's thin hand was almost touching his. Black placed his hand on Zamasu’s pale green hand. “I think I spent so much time alone that I can’t get used to you. I don’t get used to someone understanding me, to someone sharing the same thoughts as me. Maybe I lack skills…”</p><p>The kai blushed at Black’s sudden gesture. He wanted to be the one who took the saiyan's hand, but Black had gone ahead.</p><p>“You have to go back home, it doesn’t make sense for you to stay here until dawn.” said Zamasu. His hand seemed to shrink under Black's.</p><p>The saiyan looked through the window, he knew he couldn’t escape what he’d become. Zamasu was right, he had to stop his impulsive reactions to isolate himself. But his counterpart didn’t understand the shame he felt because of the nature of his body, of his instincts. And deep down, he wanted to protect Zamasu from them. He would never be able to take his body in that way. He wouldn’t use him to simply satisfy himself. While thinking about all this, he felt Zamasu's head resting on his shoulder, he was looking straight ahead. Inside the building, where the corpses laid, lit by the dim light of the moon. The white hair fell over Black's dark clothes, creating a beautiful contrast. The kaioshin looked up and his eyes met Black's, making him blush too.</p><p>Zamasu's hair gleamed in the silver light, like a soft, white waterfall on the folds of the fabric. His gray eyes looked more crystalline and clear than usual. His gentle face looked absolutely beautiful in that moment, he didn’t remember himself like that. Because the kaioshin that was with him, was another one. He was someone with other experiences, with different knowledge. From a timeline different from his. It was the first time he had observed him so carefully. Black couldn’t ignore how beautiful he looked, how smart he was when he talked to him.</p><p>Zamasu pulled his hand under Black's and took him by the arm.</p><p>“We have to go home, it's too cold.” Zamasu said.</p><p>Black smiled back, saying "yes" in that way.</p><p>...</p><p>Zamasu was about to go into his room when he encountered Black in the hall.</p><p>“You still haven’t told me how you found me... did you use your crystal ball?” asked Black</p><p>Zamasu smiled mischievously and replied:</p><p>“I told you that that didn’t matter. But, how do you know I have that?”</p><p>"You're not the only one who’s checking on the other’s ki. I felt when your ki disappeared the other day. And then I saw some of the things that you had in the temple, here.”</p><p>“Well, it’s a good thing to have it, don’t you think? If I hadn’t found you, you would’ve spent the night in that place.”</p><p>“No... I just wanted to be alone and clear my mind. Thanks for going to look for me” said Black, as he gave Zamasu a hug. He wrapped him in his arms, as if his life depended on him. He rested his head on Zamasu's shoulders, absorbing his soft scent... While his cheeks touched the smooth skin of his neck.</p><p>Zamasu blushed when he felt Black's skin against his neck. He shuddered at the feeling of his breath on his skin. He rested his head on Black, for a moment he remembered that hug they’d given each other the day they met... but this hug was much more intense. <em>‘How could he get rid of his feelings if Black had such sweet gestures towards him?’ </em>Black had internal problems and he was willing to help him, as far as he could. And if Black would never see him with love, he would simply offer his support... and platonic affection.</p><p>He surrounded Black with his arms, caressing his back. The saiyan shuddered at Zamasu’s touch.</p><p>“Well... I'll go to sleep now... good night” Black said, pulling away, trying to hide how nervous he’d become.</p><p>“Same, good night” Zamasu replied.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Thank You</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Time passed by and Black was still battling against his mortal desires. He was looking for other ways to distract himself and ignore the situation. Sentimentalism was such a vain thing to him. He wouldn’t allow a foolish thing like that, delay a plan that took so much thought and effort. He felt guilty, since he awoke that feeling, in an attempt to "play" with Zamasu's weaknesses.</p><p>The training sessions together had stopped being so competitive. He didn’t want to create a situation similar to that first time. They trained apart, or kept a certain distance between them when having to be closer during a fight. The situation had become strange, because neither of them knew if it was alright to get closer. Tension was always there.</p><p>Black feared for his mortal impulses, he didn’t want to feel provoked. He hated to find himself thinking about Zamasu. The kaioshin also didn’t want Black to invade his thoughts when the saiyan wasn’t home. In Zamasu’s mind, Black would never be able to feel.  He kept trying to convince himself of the blasphemy that it was to have romantic feelings for a mortal. And everything became more confusing, when one of them had a physical gesture with the other. When they embraced, when their hands met... the lines seemed to blur.</p><p>...</p><p>Black and Zamasu were having breakfast, deciding which quadrant of Universe 7 they would go to first.</p><p>“Before you arrived, I was in another part of the northern quadrant. There’s nothing left there anymore. We should finish here and go to the East side later. According to what I know, they’re not planets with strong populations. So we'll finish soon.” said Black while taking another bite.</p><p>Zamasu nodded in silence. Within him, the excitement for murder was gushing though his veins. At last, after an eternity of seeing that as a distant dream; he was a journey away from making it come true. They finished and left towards the terrace.</p><p>“I’ll teleport both of us. Since I’m the one who knows better where we’re going.” said Black extending his hand towards the kaioshin.</p><p>Zamasu looked up to see the face of the saiyan, Black had two fingers on his forehead and his other hand extended towards him.</p><p>“What are you waiting for? Take my hand...” said Black raising an eyebrow and bringing his hand a little closer to Zamasu's.</p><p>Zamasu took Black's hand, <em>‘It's ridiculous that I feel nervous about dumb things like this…’</em>  he thought to himself as he placed his hand on Black's.</p><p>They arrived at their destination and let go of each other’s hands. The planet was rocky and dry. Zamasu looked around, everything seemed calm. Black made a gesture, in order for them to go the other way. As they flew in the air, Zamasu noticed semi-urban populations. The beings walked everywhere, in a hurry, communicating in an unintelligible language.</p><p>Black looked down with rage and began to form an energy sphere in his hands. Zamasu stared... a flurry of emotions invaded him, as the destruction of that place grew closer. All those beings so busy, that no one had noticed their presence.</p><p>“They live monotonous and meaningless lives, unable to think about improving the universe... the intelligence they have… used in evil and violence.” Zamasu muttered.</p><p>“And therefore they must die, justice is relegated to "deities" incapable of seeing reality as it is. Their hope is deposited in such primitive beings...” Black added as he launched the attack towards the ground.</p><p>The beings looked up to the sky before receiving the impact. In a few seconds, debris flew everywhere, terror- filled scream rose into the air and a flame woke up from the ground. Zamasu without realizing, smiled at the scene. A feeling of adrenaline flooded his body... he couldn’t believe the moment.</p><p>“You go that way… and I'll see you later.” Black said as he flew away through the smoke.</p><p>Zamasu began to fly forward, from the heights he launched attacks down. He never thought that killing would bring him so much satisfaction. He descended a little, because the density of the smoke clouded his view. He couldn’t see if someone escaped his attacks. He continued with the massacre. With every life he took away he felt closer to his purpose, to the fulfillment of the divine justice that the universe yearned for.</p><p>Suddenly, a group of what appeared to be warriors from that planet approached Zamasu. Before he could turn to the individuals, they began to attack him. But they were too slow for the kaioshin, who managed to dodge them easily.</p><p>“Kneel before your fate! Whatever you plan on doing is useless!” Zamasu shouted.</p><p>“And who do you think you are to tell us that?” asked one of the warriors.</p><p>“What a stupid question, it’s obvious that I’m a god. And my thoughts are greater than what you could ever conceive. Surrender, so you can at least have a dignified death.”</p><p>“Never! How can you say that if you’re destroying a planet? We will defend our planet, our homes and our families!”</p><p>“As you wish...” replied Zamasu, forming a ki sword in his hand.</p><p>Zamasu easily fought the warriors, killing each one of them. The smell of blood filled his lungs, delighting his desires for justice. Because only then, it would be possible for him to achieve his long dreamed utopia, his paradisiacal universe, free from evil.</p><p>Meanwhile, another group of warriors were fighting Black. These were definitely stronger. However, Black handled the situation quite well. But they outnumbered him considerably. He had to focus all his attention to the movements of each of them. Since they not only attacked with energy, but with unknown weapons as well.</p><p>“I didn’t think parasites like you were so difficult to get rid of...” said Black as he launched another energy sphere.</p><p>“No matter how many of us have to die, we won’t let you destroy our planet!” yelled someone who seemed to be a type of "general", hence the badges on his armor.</p><p>Black let out an evil laugh and answered: “The planet will be ok, those who inhabit it are the problem.”</p><p>The fight continued and new warriors kept coming. Just as they arrived, they also fell dead, like flies. The abilities of the saiyan were superior to them. Thus, the strongest warriors agreed to fight together against Black. The rest received orders to flee and search for survivors.</p><p>And just as the others left, Zamasu appeared.</p><p>“Going somewhere?” Zamasu asked, while an evil smirk crossed through his face.</p><p>Black turned instantly to the kaioshin, who looked completely unharmed. He slightly smiled, he couldn’t help it. Zamasu also turned his gaze towards Black, their eyes locked for a moment. It was very brief, but very significant. Because they were both there, fighting... as a team, for the same reason. A reason that moved both in a very strong way. That united two souls of totally different times.</p><p>The fight continued. Even if the numbers favored the inhabitants of that planet, the power level was on Black and Zamasu’s side. In the midst of their despair, the warriors paused to transform. Zamasu had taken some distance from the other group, since some had fled and he went to look for them.</p><p>The leader of the planet had joined the fight against Black. They’d all transformed. It was their last hope, their last resource to stay alive. Black grinned wickedly.</p><p>“Damage me all you want, but none of you is a worthy opponent. The more you try to hurt me, the stronger I’ll become.” Black said, who had noticed a slight change in the ki of those beings.</p><p>The three warriors looked at each other briefly and then began to fight. Again, none of them could even punch Black. The saiyan was entertained by the combat, he knew that every opportunity to fight was beneficial to continue developing the powers of that body.</p><p>Nevertheless, they managed to coordinate themselves very well. And that's when Black received the first blow. He looked at his opponent and smiled mockingly. To then, make him back off with a violent kick. The other two immediately attacked Black. While he was still fighting with the two, the third (whom Black thought had been knocked unconscious) attacked him from behind with what appeared to be a kind of spear. It pierced Black's side, the saiyan opened his eyes furiously and took hold of the spear, trying to take it was far away from him. Before he could do anything, the other two launched strong attacks, making him to fall to the ground.</p><p>Zamasu had already finished with the group of warriors who wanted to escape. Now he was launching random attacks to completely destroy the city and any survivors that could be left. Suddenly, he felt Black's ki... it had diminished. Quickly, he went to see where he was.</p><p>The fight was now taking place on the ground, Black was defending himself but he had a fairly large wound and had some scratches on his face. Zamasu saw how Black got up and yelled furiously. He proceeded to attack one of the warriors, who fell to the ground. Despite the situation, Zamasu never imagined that watching Black in a real fight would be so... stimulating. Seeing him use his strength, his anger... his cold and determined stare…</p><p>He sighed angrily and flew closer to where the fight was taking place.</p><p>“Need help?” asked Zamasu as he watched Black stand up again.</p><p>“No.” Black answered, while wiping some blood drops off his lips.</p><p>“Stop playing games and kill them once and for all.” Zamasu said, as he listened to the footsteps of the warriors getting closer.</p><p>“You have to learn about fights. I have to train this body, this body wants to fight. You wouldn’t understand…”</p><p>“I understand that you’re wounded and that you’re losing blood. You have to finish with them and what remains of this city.”</p><p>Black gave him an indifferent glare and prepared to continue fighting. Zamasu put himself in his fighting position as well.</p><p>“I told you I don’t need help...” said Black.</p><p>“I don’t care.” answered the kaioshin.</p><p>They started fighting again, now things were a little more balanced. It was two against two. Zamasu tired of staying any longer there, chose to kill the warrior who fought with him. Finally, Black did the same.</p><p>They continued to attack what was left of the city. There was something that united them when fighting together. In seeing how the debris burned, in the sparks that floated in the air, the dead bodies that lined the streets. They returned to the ground, for the pain in Black's wound had intensified. The blood shed hadn’t stopped completely. He sat on a piece of concrete and began to untie the red sash around his waist.</p><p>“Heal me before I bleed to death...” said Black, while removing his gray vest.</p><p>“You’re an idiot” answered Zamasu, while he approached Black. “There was no need for this to happen, you could’ve easily killed them.”</p><p>“The saiyan's fighting methods are different, how do you expect me to become stronger if I don’t fight, if they don’t hurt me?”</p><p>Black lifted his shirt to see his wound, leaving his body exposed. The blood had stained his clothes and his skin. Some blood drops were still running down the muscles of his torso. He ran his fingers across his wound, staining them with blood.</p><p>“It's not that bad...” said Black.</p><p>Zamasu swallowed, although the blood didn’t make it so aesthetic, the image of Black's body was something the kaioshin didn’t expect. He felt a slight blush on his cheeks as he bent down to be at the wound’s level. Unconsciously, he remained static in front of Black.</p><p>“What’s wrong? Are you going to let me die?” asked Black, taking Zamasu's hand and placing it on his wound.</p><p>The touch... his thin hand on Black's abs, directly on his skin. Last time he had healed him, it wasn’t like this. Time seemed to have stopped... all the held back feelings, the experience of fighting together, of doing the same for their ultimate goal in life... that moment sealed everything. Skin on skin. Zamasu put aside the shyness and healed him, without looking up at Black. Avoiding his eyes, concentrated solely on healing him, watching the wound close.</p><p>As he got up, he found himself with Black's hand. He took the kaioshin’s face, squeezing his jaw a bit, staining the pale green with red. He looked into Zamasu's gray eyes, the kaioshin blushed. <em>‘What the hell is wrong with Black?"</em> he thought to himself.</p><p>“Thank you” whispered Black as he got closer… and without thinking anything through, he kissed the kaioshin.</p><p>Zamasu opened his eyes wide with surprise. He felt his face boiling red. Never in his life had he felt this way. His heart was beating so fast he felt it was about to explode. And then he closed his eyes, it was a warm, soft, delicate kiss.</p><p>Black kissed him as if he was kissing something fragile and delicate. Zamasu tried to find his way. The saiyan was surprised at how pleasant it was to kiss, how beautiful Zamasu was. He slid his hands a little higher, holding the ears of the kaioshin between his fingers as well as strands of his soft hair.</p><p>The kiss was brief, they looked into each other's eyes for a moment. As always, Black disassociated from himself more and more. He saw Zamasu's face stained with blood but... it was so pretty. His soft features, his long lashes and gray eyes... clear and beautiful. His cheeks had dusted in pink. Without saying anything, Black stood up, dressed himself and they both left that planet.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Autumn</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>They both returned in silence to the cabin. Black let go of the kaioshin's hand and headed towards his room. Zamasu was still in shock, he still couldn’t believe what had just happened a few seconds ago. He didn’t even bother to go after Black, he just saw him disappear in the hall. He brought his fingers to his lips, it had really happened... <em>Why?  Was Black feeling ok?</em></p><p>Zamasu was strangely happy, he repeated the scene again and again in his mind. He never thought that something like that would really happen. Black's behavior had always made him believe that the saiyan was totally heartless. <em>‘And I... What did I feel? I didn’t put up any resistance, I kissed him too. I caressed his lips with mine and... I liked it. It made my heart soar like nothing else before.’ </em>Zamasu thought as he sat down. He smiled in silence, he’d never felt so happy.</p><p>Black threw himself face down on the bed, <em>‘What the hell did I just do?!</em>’ he shouted at himself. He clenched his fists on the sheets and remembered that scene caused by giving in on his impulses. <em>‘I kissed him, I really did... I didn’t want to do it?’</em> He sighed, because he knew that the desire to kiss the kaioshin was real. Because he knew that since he dreamed how he possessed Zamasu’s body he hadn’t stopped thinking about it. And his body asked for it, and he remembered how anxious desire had made him. Back then, when he had barely known about Son Goku's existence. <em>‘Can Zamasu feel the same way with me? No, he spent more time in the temple, he doesn’t have that kind of weaknesses. He’s still a god.’</em></p><p>A part of him hated himself for having such low, mortal, and vulgar desires. It seemed ironic to hate mortals for their actions, when he himself was falling before one of the most common human temptations. Another part of himself only felt that calling into the unknown, to experiment with his mortal body. He had to get used to living like that anyways.</p><p>…</p><p>The days passed in a light and pleasant way. The sun began to leave the sky earlier and the wind was turning icy. If that kiss had somehow improved Black and Zamasu's relationship, it was that now the atmosphere between them was warmer. Zamasu felt a little more confident when starting a conversation, training or even approaching the saiyan. The conversations could be a few minutes longer, they ate together and they had tea at the same time too.</p><p>They went out to train as usual, each in their own way. The forest had changed from green to warm shades of ocher and orange. The grass had been replaced by a rug of dry leaves. Zamasu took a break and sat on the floor, he made a bottle of water appear and began to drink it. Black exhausted, sat next to him and looked up at the sky.</p><p>“Black... I know you don’t want to talk about this but... I do.”</p><p>“What are you talking about?” asked Black taking the water bottle from the kaioshin.</p><p>“About that time... Were you just curious or was it something else?”</p><p>  Black looked at the kaioshin, he didn’t want to answer but there was no way to avoid the question.</p><p>“I don’t know, even I don’t know why I did it …”</p><p>“Why do you act like that with me only after I heal you? I don’t need that, affection doesn’t have to be in exchange for something. I’m not asking anything from you. I don’t need you to give me anything.”</p><p>“That's not why... it just... happens. And I don’t know why, that's why I don’t want to talk about that. Because I don’t know what answer I should give you.</p><p>Zamasu got closer to Black and slightly touched his hand with his fingers.</p><p>"You don’t need to thank me for healing you, or anything else I do for you. I do it because I want to... because I agreed to come with you, because we're supposed to be a team...” said Zamasu as he got closer.</p><p>Black opened his eyes in surprise as he watched Zamasu take his hand and approach his face. The saiyan took Zamasu's face and kissed him again, this time in a much more passionate way. Zamasu held gently onto Black's shoulders as he tried to keep up with the rhythm of the kiss. Both closing their eyes, wanting to deliver their doubts to each other in that act.</p><p>“You do realize how wrong this is, right?” Black said pressing his forehead against the kaioshin’s, trying to catch his breath.</p><p>Zamasu smiled and said: “Why? Does this seem wrong to you in comparison to all the divine norms that we’ve broken because of our justice?”</p><p>“I thought gods didn’t want this kind of thing, I mean... you've been under training longer than me.”</p><p>“That can go to hell. I’ve had enough divine norms while training.”</p><p>“So...?”</p><p>“So nothing should change, let’s leave things to time. Let happen whatever has to happen... We have a lot of time to solve our mental issues.”</p><p>Black was surprised, but more than that, for the first time since the kaioshin had arrived, he felt more "complete". Their hand intertwined and Zamasu smiled at him.</p><p>“I don’t want you to only give me affection when I heal you. It doesn’t have to be an exchange. I want you to be around all the time. If you hadn’t kissed me that day, I’d still think you were unable to feel anything.”</p><p>Black looked down at their hands and then into the pale irises of the kaioshin.</p><p>“I was unable to feel and I don’t want to. I’ve seen how mortals are weakened by sentimentalism. Its poison disguised as a remedy. I don’t want to fall into it, I want to learn to control this body. And... I also don’t know if I feel anything for you. Everything is just, confusing.”</p><p>As he heard the saiyan's words, Zamasu swallowed and let go of Black's hand.</p><p>“So what games are we playing?” Zamasu replied trying to hold back the tears. “We do something, then you tell me no. Then you change and it turns out that you don’t want anything... I’ll fight by your side Black, but for my ideals then, not for you.”</p><p>Black felt bad for saying that to Zamasu, but it was the truth. He didn’t feel sure about really loving him beyond carnal, lustful desire.</p><p>“We’re not playing anything. The Zero Mortals plan is serious and we should be too. I guess it’s better this way Zamasu...”</p><p>“So you’re not even going to think about it?”</p><p>Black remained silent, he really wished he hadn’t said that. It wasn’t his intention to hurt Zamasu like that. Even more, after the improvement of their relationship in the past days.</p><p>“Just give me time.”</p><p>…</p><p>They returned to the cabin, Black wanted to somehow fix what he had just said. He had finally realized that Zamasu <em>did</em> feel something for him and he didn’t know how to react.</p><p>Zamasu let the water drops fall on his body, while looking at the tile floor in the shower. <em>‘I should’ve never said anything... That was so stupid from me... How could I believe that he felt the same way? I’m sure he only sees me as the roommate whom he must thank for healing his wounds. His mortal body has blinded him...’ </em>and in that moment he remembered, <em>could that be it?</em></p><p>After showering Zamasu went to the kitchen to prepare dinner, to his surprise, Black had gone ahead of him. The vase had been filled with wildflowers, the table was served and there was freshly brewed tea. But Zamasu’s face lacked any expression, in another scenario his heart would’ve soared and felt a thousand things. But after Black’s words, he didn’t want to feel anything either.</p><p>“What’s this?” Zamasu asked coldly. “I told you that you don’t have to give me anything”</p><p>“Yeah, I know. But I still wanted to do something for you. You always do almost everything around here. It’s been a few months since you arrived and it was just recently that we began to get along better, I don’t want to lose that.</p><p>“If you want us to get along, stop doing these kind of things. You know how I feel and you seem to enjoy playing with that.” answered Zamasu and took a seat.</p><p>They ate their dinner in silence, Zamasu just wanted to finish his plate and leave.</p><p>“Uhmm, I’ve been tracing a new plan… we’ll continue with the eastern quadrant of Universe 7. The northern quadrant is totally clean already... Then we’ll start with Universe 6…” said Black trying to break the silence.</p><p>Zamasu was still eating, he didn’t even turn to Black as he spoke. After so many meals where there was at least one brief conversation, Black felt bad at the kaioshin’s silence.</p><p>“Tell me Black... What’s your mortal body looking for now? Are you looking for someone like Son Goku's wife? Is that why you "don’t know how you feel"? There are still many women out there. Among the survivors there must be one that you like. Go on, and stop playing with my feelings!” said Zamasu, raising his voice as he spoke.</p><p>“Zamasu ... what are you talking about?”</p><p>“Don’t think that because I'm a god I don’t understand what’s going on! I'm sure you have access to the memories of Son Goku and remember his experiences. You want to replicate everything about him? Do it! But don’t hide things from me... I don’t need you!” yelled the kaioshin as he stood up.</p><p>“Zamasu…”</p><p>“Don’t say anything anymore! I’m a god and I’ll eventually get over this, you’re mortal and you’ll have to get used to living this way, as absurd it may seem! You need more from me, than I from you!”</p><p>The kaioshin left the dining room.</p><p>            Zamasu went out to his bedroom’s balcony. He felt so pathetic to feel like that because of a mortal. What kind of god did that kind of thing? He closed his eyes and a few tears rolled down his face. <em>‘How am I supposed to concentrate on the Plan if I can’t contain my feelings?’ </em>He looked towards the forest... nobody had ever explained to him how to handle that kind of situation. Leaves fell off the branches while the wind made them fly in different directions. Zamasu sat on the edge of the balcony, contemplating the sunset. His own words echoed in his mind. Because indeed, he was a god, before Black he’d never felt like that. For a moment he remembered Gowasu<em>... ‘Maybe, if he was still alive he would tell me what is best to do. He would help me find the right answer… or he would tell me that I lost my mind.’ </em>Zamasu leaned his head against the wall of the cabin while the cold wind caressed his face. The kaioshin race didn’t know exactly what the concept of "father" or "mother" was, but the masters for the young apprentices were the closest thing to that.</p><p>Although Zamasu didn’t mourn his master’s death, in situations like these he did feel the need to be guided. Zamasu smiled, with his gray eyes clouded by the tears he was struggling to hold<em>. ‘How would Gowasu-sama react if I came with a question like that? "Gowasu-sama, I think I'm in love with a mortal, a saiyan to be exact."</em></p><p>Zamasu rubbed his tears, that shouldn’t be important for a god. And Black, in spite of everything... he was still a mortal with a divine soul. His physical body was that of a saiyan. Fighting was a need and from what he had read, reproducing was also a need. With a woman, who would eventually give him children... and despite being a "god" Zamasu knew that those desires had passed through the mind of his partner. <em>‘How could I believe such stupidity if I'm not even the right sex? I may like certain things, but a mortal body can change him.’ </em>Zamasu thought.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Rain and Tea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Black was washing the dishes after dinner. While doing this he thought about Zamasu. <em>‘Should I apologize to him? After all, I told him the truth. I'm not sure if I want him beyond of what this body asks me for. I promised myself I wouldn’t use him for that. It would be more painful making him go through something that I don’t feel. We are superior to mortal trivialities, this shouldn’t be a problem’</em></p><p>...</p><p>The Zero Mortals Plan should continue. Zamasu and Black had made plans separately, covering more space in less time. Zamasu was still upset but he tried to act naturally. He wouldn’t let mundane issues distract him from the important goals. Black would dedicate himself to work on his strength and eradicate the terrestrial resistances. While Zamasu, eliminated the other alien populations. Despite the emotional rollercoaster they were in, the conviction for their plan was stronger. Black decided to leave the sentimental matter for the sake of peace and kept an apology that seemed unnecessary. They continued to share meals and brief conversations, although sometimes, Zamasu preferred to remain silent.</p><p><em>‘Well, it seems that Black was right, killing mortals really puts you back on track.’</em> Zamasu thought as he returned to the cabin, after a long day of fighting. He hated to admit it, but training with Black had made him much faster and better when facing his opponents. After taking a shower, he went to the kitchen to brew himself some tea. While he was waiting for the water to boil, he heard a loud noise, followed by a bright light. The kaioshin stood up and looked out the window. The sky had become thick and gray. The gusts of wind increased their strength gradually, until finally, the storm fell. Zamasu was comfortably reading in the living room, with ink on the side to make notes of his readings.</p><p>It was already dark when Black came home. He was dripping water, blood and dirt. Zamasu turned to the saiyan as soon as he heard him enter.</p><p>“Are you okay?” Zamasu asked.</p><p>Black nodded and walked to his room, leaving a wet trail on the floor. Zamasu was worried. But he knew that Black was not seriously injured, otherwise he would’ve asked him to heal him.</p><p>...</p><p>It was a tough night for the kaioshin, he wasn’t used to trying to sleep in the middle of a storm. Thunder rumbled through the forest and lightning flashed across his room like strobe lights. He stayed up in his half-lit room, looking up at the ceiling. The day had been exhausting and he just wanted to get some sleep. Wandering in his thoughts, Zamasu remembered that he hadn’t seen Black leave his room since he arrived. He didn’t even have dinner, which was very strange of him. He rolled his eyes, Black was strong and he didn’t need to worry about him.</p><p>Zamasu woke up after a night of bad sleep. He couldn’t rest until the storm stopped at dawn. The wind continued to blow like an icy blast, announcing more precipitation. Zamasu was eating breakfast when suddenly, Black entered the room. He looked a little different than usual, his skin was paler, his eyes looked tired and he was sneezing.</p><p>“What’s wrong, Black? I haven’t seen you since yesterday.” said Zamasu, as he cut another piece of food with his knife.</p><p>“Nothing. I was exhausted yesterday, Trunks has gathered more people. Despite that, they couldn’t do anything against me. So, nothing that I should care about.” answered Black while pouring himself a cup of tea.</p><p>“You don't seem well Black, are you sure you’re alright? You know that mortals have many diseases. Those new people that Trunks gathered, were they healthy? You also spent a lot of time under the rain…</p><p>“I don’t know, I was too busy killing them.” replied Black, followed by a sneeze.</p><p>“I think you got sick...”</p><p>"Nonsense, I'll see you later.” said Black as he left the room.</p><p>...</p><p>Black returned to the cabin early, he had been badly hurt. The headache he had hadn’t allowed him to concentrate during the battle. Trunks had opened his skin with his sword. The wounds burned and bled as Black walked towards the cabin door. It was drizzling and thunder could be heard sporadically. The cabin was empty, Zamasu hadn’t returned yet. Black was too weak he didn’t even try to search for his ki. The saiyan took off his shirt and gi and tried to heal the wounds with the few things he found in the bathroom cabinet.</p><p>...</p><p>Zamasu came home late. He had gone to the temple in Universe 10 for medicinal tea, he knew that Black was sick and he wasn’t sure if human medicine would be enough. He entered the cabin, everything was silent. Only the sound of the rain against the ceiling could be heard. He felt Black's ki<em>, ‘He’s never here before me, and he’s also pretty weak’ </em>Zamasu thought. The kai rushed to Black's room, the door was open and there was dry blood on the doorknob. Black's body rested on the mattress, he hadn’t even covered himself. He was just there, as if he’d lost consciousness without realizing it. Zamasu feared for him for a second. As he approached Black he noticed that his skin was wounded, Black's breathing was a bit irregular and he was trembling. He put the jars of tea on the night table and placed his hands on Black, his skin was very hot.</p><p>The saiyan opened his eyes when he realized that his wounds had closed. However, the headache and the chills hadn’t disappeared.</p><p>"You were right," Black muttered, sitting on the bed.</p><p>“What happened?” Zamasu asked.</p><p>“A while before arriving to the city, my head started to hurt, but I didn’t give much importance to it. Since yesterday my body hurts, but I supposed it was normal, because I hadn’t asked you to heal me. When I started to fight with Trunks, the pain intensified. At moments I felt as if I lost my strength and sneezed. That left me in disadvantage. Trunks wounded me a lot during the fight, but I managed to escape. I can’t believe I got sick...”</p><p>“Well, and how do you feel now? Your skin is very hot, I think you have a fever.”</p><p>“Less pain, but the rest remains the same. I know you can’t heal me when it comes to diseases.”</p><p>Zamasu looked down, it was true. Black looked much sicker than in the morning.</p><p>“You have to be cured, you can’t stay like this. I’ve read that some human diseases are more intense in the saiyans. So you should start by changing your clothes and we have to look for medicine” said Zamasu as he took the jars he had left on the table.</p><p>“I feel too tired. I don’t think I can go with you to the city for medicine.” said Black, getting up from the bed. “But I think I have a map around here...” he continued, while he looked in his drawers.</p><p>While Black was searching, Zamasu fixed his eyes on the jars. Thinking if what he had brought would be enough. When he looked up, Black was taking off his clothes to change. His face flushed and he looked back at the jars.</p><p>“Here it is”, said Black throwing the map to the kaioshin’s lap.</p><p>Zamasu was forced to look up to catch the map. Black was finishing changing his clothes. He had put on a set of soft black pajamas and returned to the bed.</p><p>“There’s the symbology of the map, the crosses indicate where the pharmacies are. I hope humans haven’t looted them...”</p><p>“Before going for medicine, the fever has to be controlled. I'll go prepare this” said Zamasu and left the room.</p><p>After a while, he came back into the room. Black had gone back to sleep. Zamasu touched his forehead, the temperature remained. He put the things on the bedside table and sat on the bed. He couldn’t help being worried, he had to cure Black. He soaked the handkerchief and wringed it. He moved Black a little and he woke up.</p><p>“What’s that for?” asked Black.</p><p>“This will make your fever go down... if this doesn’t work, you're going to have to take a bath”</p><p>“What?! It's too cold, forget about it.”</p><p>"Shut up..." whispered Zamasu as he put the thermometer in Black's mouth. “I need to know how many degrees of temperature you have.”</p><p>After the thermometer rang, Zamasu placed the cold compress on the saiyan's forehead.</p><p>“Keep that there.” indicated the kaioshin while pouring a cup of tea. “I went to the temple for some medicinal tea, hopefully it will help you...” he continued, and handed the teacup towards Black.</p><p>While Black drank his tea, Zamasu arranged the cold packs on his partner's forehead.</p><p>“Thank you.” said Black, sneezing afterwards.</p><p>“Don't thank me, the plan can’t continue if you're sick. I’m doing it for that.”</p><p>“I don’t want you to be angry with me, I know you are.”</p><p>“Black, I don’t want to talk about that anymore.”</p><p>“All right, I won’t talk about that. Do you want to talk about something else? It's been a while since we’ve talked...”</p><p>“Keep soaking the compress, I'll go make something for you to eat.”</p><p>“I'm not hungry.”</p><p>Zamasu exhaled annoyed and sat down on the bed.</p><p>“I don’t know what I’d do if you weren’t here.” said Black. "As far as I know, Son Goku died of an illness, do you think that's what’s happening to me?”</p><p>“Don't be silly, Son Goku died of a heart disease. Yours looks more like a respiratory disease. And your symptoms started after you returned from killing that human group, they infected you.”</p><p>Eventually, Black's fever lowered and Zamasu left the room to prepare dinner. He made something for both of them and returned to Black's room.</p><p>“You don’t have to do all this if you don’t want to...” said Black, taking the tray in his hands.</p><p>“I want to do it.” Zamasu replied.</p><p>Dinner in bed was a gesture that softened Black's heart. Not only did he feel terrible for his health condition, but because with every action he remembered Zamasu’s wounded heart. Black cared but he didn’t know what he wanted. He treasured everything the kaioshin did for him, because nobody had ever looked after him in that way. Zamasu took care of him without expecting anything back and he had made him angry. They talked a little during the meal, it was a cheerful conversation in spite of how they both felt. The hours had gone by without them realizing it.</p><p>“Black, it's already late... I think you should rest. I’ll go look for medicine.”</p><p>“Do you think it's necessary? I don’t feel so sick anymore.”</p><p>“You can’t stay like this. The fever’s gone, but you're still sick.”</p><p>“Zamasu!”  yelled Black before the kaioshin left the room.</p><p>“What?”</p><p>“Thanks for everything. You do so much for me and I haven’t known how to be reciprocal. Please forgive me, I don’t deserve you.”</p><p>Zamasu just looked at him for a few seconds and closed the door.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Medicine</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The kaioshin flew over the silent, damp streets of the city. The buildings seemed all the same, some more collapsed than others. He held his crystal ball close to him, and with his other hand, he looked at the map again. He descended and entered the establishment. It didn’t seem to have anything useful. He walked among the small hallways trying to find something.</p><p>Apparently, the human resistance groups had looted most of the good medicine. One bottle after another, he could only read useless pharmaceutical components. He continued his search in places a lot more distant from the city. He was sure there would be more possibilities there in finding the medicine he needed.</p><p>He returned to the cabin almost at dawn. The rain had stopped, but the temperature had dropped considerably. He could see the small clouds of steam that his breath emanated. The cabin felt warm regardless of the outdoor conditions. The kaioshin was about to go upstairs when suddenly, a warm glow from the living room caught his eye. It was Black, he was lying near the fireplace, over pillows. Zamasu smiled at the scene, Black looked quite cute. He put the medicine on the coffee table and knelt beside Black. He removed some strands of hair off the saiyan's forehead, he still had fever. Zamasu stayed a few seconds like that, seeing him so close was hypnotizing. He couldn’t help himself from being enthralled by the saiyan’s features.</p><p>Black opened his eyes and looked at Zamasu, his cold hand felt good on his hot skin. He smiled and placed his hand over the kaioshin's.</p><p>“You’re freezing...” Black muttered.</p><p>“And you still have a fever...” Zamasu replied. “What are you doing here?”</p><p>“I took a bath and the fever went away for a while. But I felt very cold and my head hurt, so I came down and lit the fireplace.”</p><p>“I found the medicine. I’ll look for information on how you should take them.”</p><p>Zamasu returned to the living room with a bowl of water, pieces of cloth to make compresses and medicine. Black took the pills and laid down again.</p><p>“What’s that?” asked the saiyan, as he watched Zamasu mix some kind of aromatic paste into a small dish.</p><p>“It's supposed to decongest your respiratory tract... and ... I have to put this on your chest...” answered Zamasu a little nervous.</p><p>Black took off his shirt and laid back on the cushions on the floor. Zamasu's hand trembled as it slid on Black's skin. He could feel his warmth, his breathing, his pulse... the engraving of his muscles. It was like caressing ivory. As his fingers traveled across Black's chest, the kaioshin's face felt warm. Black looked at Zamasu’s hand on his skin, his thin fingers were moving in a delicate and careful way even though they were slightly shaking.</p><p>“You shouldn’t be nervous...” said Black.</p><p>“I'm not.” Zamasu replied, avoiding the saiyan's eyes.</p><p>“Was it difficult for you to find the medicine?”</p><p>“Kind of, most pharmacies were empty. Humans have taken almost everything.”</p><p>Zamasu's hand went up to Black's neck, shortening the distance between them. Black couldn’t take his eyes off the kaioshin. Even though he denied it, he knew that he was nervous. Black looked at Zamasu’s gray eyes, focused, struggling to not look anywhere else. Due to movement, the kai’s white hair sometimes caressed his skin,. The kaioshin looked beautiful at the light of the flames, which casted dancing shadows over the whole room. With each touch of the kaioshin's hands, Black's skin bristled. His breathing grew faster and his body reacted at the feeling of the touch on his skin.</p><p>            Black took the kaioshin's hand gently, guiding it across the skin of his neck. Zamasu let Black take his hand wherever he wanted, he watched his fingers cross the saiyan's jaw and climb up to his cheek. He looked up and met Black's dark eyes.</p><p>“I would kiss you if I wasn’t so sick...” Black whispered.</p><p>Zamasu remained silent, he wanted to be kissed. Despite everything, he longed to feel Black so close again. The saiyan kissed his hand gently. Zamasu wanted to remove his hand, but an unconscious desire stopped him. A crack of the burning firewood made him return to reality.</p><p>“Black, we must lower your fever...” Zamasu said, turning away from the saiyan.</p><p>Zamasu took the water bowl and the cloths in his hands, he sat down next to Black in front of the fireplace. Black laid down, resting his head on Zamasu’s lap. The kaioshin was surprised, but he continued. He placed the compress on Black's forehead. Avoiding his penetrating gaze was a difficult task.</p><p>“What are your feelings for me?” Black asked while Zamasu looked down at him.</p><p>“I don’t know. But you obviously don’t care, I don’t know why you insist on this.”</p><p>“I care about you, that's why I ask. Do you think I want to completely emulate Son Goku? Do you think that being a deity I would look for a vile mortal?”</p><p>“I know you’re a deity, but that doesn’t change the fact that your body is mortal. And it's fine. As a god I shouldn’t have thought that I...”</p><p>“But you’re the only one who can understand me, the only one who’s here... the only one who will always be with me... your soul and mine are the same.”</p><p>Zamasu's heart felt very confused, but it was pounding at Black's words.</p><p>“I can notice your interest in what Son Goku was. I know that being in his body can change you, look at us... we’re supposed to be one and the differences keep on appearing. It‘s not easy to assimilate or understand you, because even though our souls are the same, our bodies are totally different. I see a face that’s not mine, a voice that doesn’t belong to me... and even the look in your eyes seems different.”</p><p>“I understand.” replied Black. “And I feel the same when I see you, when I see myself in the mirror. I know that being in this body often puts me in situations that you can’t understand. But... here you are.”</p><p>“I can’t let you die.” replied Zamasu, in a playful tone.</p><p>“When I was alone, the serious wounds healed slowly. The first days here, I thought it would be nice to have someone with me. And now that I have you, I feel that I haven’t treated you as you deserve. I’m so sorry.”</p><p>Zamasu remained silent, while replacing the compress on Black's forehead.</p><p>“It's like fighting with myself. Sometimes I feel pathetic, for wanting what I want. Because I feel as dirty as those humans. And I walk away from you, because I don’t want to drag you into nonsense. I don’t want simplicities to hinder our plan. But now, I don’t want to hurt you either. My mortal body doesn’t change what I like... Did I tell you that I killed Son Goku's family? Do you think that if I really wanted to mimic everything about him, I would’ve done it? I just want all his power, the rest doesn’t matter to me.”</p><p>“I saw you were so enthusiastic, I thought so. I've read about how bodies react and genetic memory... it's something possible.”</p><p>“As soon as I made the body swap I made sure to finish them off. I left their bodies lying in that field... they were very easy targets to get rid of.”</p><p>“So you killed them... What happened to your other body?”</p><p>“I killed it too, and with it... I feel like I murdered a part of me. Imagine doing that to your own body. Sometimes, I feel like I get lost between the identity of Son Goku and Zamasu.”</p><p>“I've told you that I want to help you... and that you're not alone.”</p><p>“And neither are you. None of us should feel that way, never again.”</p><p>Black's words were sincere and Zamasu could tell by the tone of his voice and the look in his eyes. The kaioshin caressed Black's hair and they both smiled.</p><p>“What’s that that afflicts you so much? What keeps you away from me?” Zamasu whispered as he ran his fingers through Black's mane.</p><p>“When Son Goku appeared... he awoke something inside me. And I think the same thing has happened to you. Zamasu, I chose this body for us. A body worthy of the gods. I wanted to “protect” you from my mortal desires, so I isolated myself and I ended up hurting you. What are your feelings for me?”</p><p>“I don’t know. I only know that I like being with you, that it hurts me when you drift away or push me away. That I want to be there for you when you need me and... That gods don’t get sick easily...” replied Zamasu, leaning down pressing a kiss on Black's lips. “We shouldn’t let something like this be exclusively mortal.” continued Zamasu, pulling away from Black.</p><p>“I also don’t know how I feel, but I know I don’t want you away anymore.” replied Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Together</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Zamasu opened his eyes, he covered himself with the blankets that were scattered over his body. The weather was getting colder as the weeks passed by. Fortunately, Black was already better. He turned to his side, where the saiyan was sleeping, a slight smile was drawn upon his face. It was ironic that someone so strong could be weakened by something as small as microorganisms. However, he understood that that irony was an innate part of his being.</p><p>He tried to keep on sleeping, but it was impossible. He remained lying down, facing the ceiling, wrapped in the warmth of the covers. Black moved in his sleep, getting a little closer to him. Regardless of certain situations, Zamasu was beginning to like sharing Black’s bed. What started as an excuse to keep watch over Black’s sleep had become a lovely habit.</p><p>...</p><p>Back in the days when Black's illness had worsened, Zamasu had slept in Black’s armchair. He had moved the armchair near Black's bed to give him the medicine he needed during the night, to make sure that Black's temperature didn’t rise or simply to keep him company when the cough wouldn’t let him sleep. Sometimes they talked for long hours at dawn while drinking tea. This helped them understand each other better and know how to connect with each other.</p><p>Zamasu was also able to verify that just as he had thought, terrestrial medicine wasn’t so effective on saiyan’s illnesses. They worked, but they took some time to cause an effect. Therefore, Black's condition took more time to heal than usual. One night, while Black had finished taking his medicine, he noticed the kaioshin was falling asleep while reading a book.</p><p>“If you’re tired you can go to sleep, you do too much for me. I don’t feel as sick anymore. I know that you’re a god but you have to rest”, Black said.</p><p>“I can stay awake and if I wanted to, I would be in bed already. Don’t worry about me”, Zamasu replied.</p><p>Black had fallen asleep, when he woke up some hours later he noticed that Zamasu had fallen asleep. He was resting his head on the edge of the mattress. The kaioshin was very stubborn, so Black decided to carry him and lay him on the bed. The kaioshin barely moved at saiyan's touch. When Zamasu woke up he realized what his counterpart had done, he smiled and sat on the bed. He’d slept peacefully and due to the weather, Black's company kept him warm. He looked at him and smiled, he never thought that sharing a bed with someone would be something so... nice? He took some of Black's hair in his fingers, although he hated to know that his health wasn’t at its best. Actions like those softened emotions within him, feelings that he didn’t know he was able to feel.</p><p>...</p><p>“I don’t know if I should thank you for putting me on your bed...” said Zamasu, while they were having breakfast.</p><p>Black smiled at Zamasu's words.</p><p>“You weren’t willing to go to your room and I don’t think that sleeping in the armchair is comfortable. Part of you was already on the bed, I just gave you some help”, answered Black.</p><p>And so after that day, it had become a habit to sleep together. That same night, Black invited Zamasu to sleep with him again. The kaioshin agreed, after all, the trust between them was becoming stronger. Their bodies remained somewhat distant. But as the night grew darker, their bodies looked for each other.</p><p>Zamasu slept intermittently, he was a light sleeper when he wasn’t exhausted. He noticed when Black got up to go to the bathroom, when he coughed, when he needed to go and blow his nose. And he woke up so that Black would take his medicine on time. All that process had involved them in a dynamic of taking care of each other, in a way much closer to what any battle out there could achieve.</p><p>…</p><p>One of those nights, in the midst of the gloomy light, Black turned to the side, so they could be facing each other.</p><p>“Once I’m healthy again, we have to catch up with everything we haven’t done” said Black.</p><p>“Yeah, I suppose Trunks and the other humans are thinking that they’ve escaped their fate.”</p><p>“Yes, the plan is important, but… I mean <em>other</em> things”</p><p>“What do you mean?”</p><p>“Human things…” Black answered with a mischievous smile.</p><p>Zamasu darkly blushed at Black's response but it wasn’t visible due to the dim lighting.</p><p>“You’re so fucking daring” answered Zamasu.</p><p>“I mean, only if you want to. I wouldn’t do anything you didn’t want.”</p><p>“Then things depend on me?” Zamasu replied in a hesitant tone.</p><p>“<em>I </em>depend on you.” Black answered, while looking directly into Zamasu’s gray eyes.</p><p>The kaioshin stroked Black's cheek in an almost unconscious act, knowing that for Black he was everything, was a title he didn’t know he had.</p><p>“For me, you’re much more than just <em>“something” </em>I can satisfy myself with, Zamasu. You’re my companion, you’re the only one who will share the universe with me once the plan is over. You’re the one who heals me and cares for me. Therefore, I would never put my needs before all you are to me.” added the saiyan</p><p>Zamasu's heart was racing and he felt a comforting warmth at Black's words. The saiyan was in the same situation. He didn’t know if he had said too much or if that wasn’t a good time to express himself. They both remained silent, without the kaioshin's thin hand moving away from Black's face.</p><p>Zamasu got closer to Black and leaned on his chest. Black slid his fingers through Zamasu's white hair.</p><p>“I told you that I chose this body for us...” Black whispered, breathing in the kaioshin's hair. All his senses seemed to be a lot more awake when he had Zamasu so close.</p><p>…</p><p>Black woke up and saw Zamasu beside him, still lying down.</p><p>“Good morning” muttered Black, leaning on Zamasu.</p><p>“How do you feel?” asked Zamasu, turning towards him.</p><p>“I think I’m fine” he replied, while letting out a yawn “It’s cold...” he added, placing his arm over Zamasu. It was easy to hold the slim body of the kaioshin with his arms.</p><p>“Yeah... that's why I haven’t got out of bed” Zamasu answered, while he felt the embrace of Black gently pressing his body against his.</p><p> “I'm glad you're healthy again, since yesterday I saw you were much better.” said Zamasu, to then gently kiss Black's forehead.</p><p>Even though Black always felt strong and invincible. It was only in the privacy and intimacy of the cabin, where he felt “vulnerable”. Zamasu’s presence made him weak, in a way that only the kaioshin was able to evoke such human feelings in him. The hugs, the kisses that were granted to each other from time to time were treasures for the saiyan and his heart that was full of anger and hatred towards others. It was there that he could express himself, without feeling less as a deity, because he knew that Zamasu would always understand him. And on that morning, there, with Zamasu in his arms he felt complete, accompanied and loved. He realized that his initial idea (that love was something that made you weak) was relative.</p><p>Because knowing that Zamasu was important to him, only gave more purpose to his plans. It made him want to fight and vindicate the body he had possessed. It made him want to reach their goal faster... so that it could finally be just the two of them. Black took Zamasu's face in his hands and kissed him, he kissed him deeply, for several minutes. He stroked the kaioshin's face, and went down to his neck, to his shoulders… he kissed his collarbones, only stopping to catch his breath.</p><p>“Do you think that this will make us warm?” Black asked while removing some strands of hair from Zamasu's face.</p><p>Zamasu smirked and raised an eyebrow, then pulled the saiyan towards him. Black began to slip his hands under the kaioshin’s clothes, caressing the soft skin of his thin body. Zamasu trembled slightly at Black’s touch, although it was something pleasant, it was the first time he did something like that.</p><p>Black's pulse started to grow faster and he felt his body get aroused as he touched and felt Zamasu's hands on him. But he also perceived Zamasu being nervous.</p><p>“Do you want me to stop?” Black asked.</p><p>“No, it's just... that I'm not used to this. It’s not that I dislike it. I love to be like this with you.”</p><p>“Don’t get nervous, this is also new for me.” Black replied, kissing Zamasu's forehead. “I wouldn’t put other things above you, just tell me... I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.”</p><p>Zamasu hugged Black and kissed his shoulder.</p><p>“I think for now this is enough…” Zamasu said, leaning his head on Black.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Winter Night</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been weeks since Black had recovered. Going out to fight had become less frequent, as Earth’s weather started to get a lot more hostile. Nights were long and cold, days were cloudy and gray. Snowfall started to happen a lot more often as days went by. The human resistance started to see their fellow members pass away. As they couldn’t provide proper protection from the weather. The resistance’s priorities had been rearranged and focused on preventing more deaths from hunger or hypothermia.</p><p>            Black and Zamasu took it as an opportunity to give them some false hope. Everyone would lower their guard, if they appeared again no one would be prepared.</p><p>Calm before the storm. They continued with their Zero Mortals Plan many lightyears away, getting closer to their so longed utopia.</p><p>One of those nights, a heavy blizzard fell upon the forest. Icy wind gusted in all directions and the landscape was barely visible through that dense, white snowfall.</p><p>“We should stay home a few days” Zamasu said, as he served some tea.</p><p>“You’re right, I wouldn’t want to get sick again”, answered Black “Besides, if we don’t kill those scumbags, this weather will. I’ll go get more logs for the fireplace”</p><p>            While Black lit up the fire, Zamasu came in with some blankets and large pillows so they could sit down before the cozy warmth of the fireplace.</p><p>“My body usually never reacts at the weather, but I have to say that today is just freezing” said the kaioshin as he laid down on the floor.</p><p>“We don’t even have appropriate clothes for this weather”, Black replied chuckling. He sat down next to Zamasu.</p><p>“But you’re always warm” whispered the kai, as he got up to hug Black.</p><p>Indeed, the saiyan’s body was warmer. Zamasu hugged him, gently rubbing his hands on him. Black took a blanket and covered the kai with it. They remained silent, cuddling in front of the blazing flames. Outside, the icy wind whistled loudly.</p><p>“I love to be with you”, Black said softly. He drew Zamasu to his chest.</p><p>            Zamasu got even closer and started kissing the saiyan’s neck. Black closed his eyes as he felt the soft lips caressing his skin, like velvet. The kaioshin wanted to go further, not because he felt cold… but because his body wanted Black’s closeness’. He slid his hands under Black’s shirt, he flinched at his touch.</p><p>“You need a sweater”, said Black, as a joke.</p><p>“I need you…” Zamasu answered.</p><p>Black pressed his lips against Zamasu’s, they started kissing gently. Minutes passed by, while their kisses grew more passionate and their caressing, a lot more intense. The saiyan laid Zamasu down on the blankets that were scattered on the floor. He kept kissing the kai’s pretty face. Despite feeling cold, Black started undressing his partner.</p><p>Their hands seemed to heat up with the touch of their skin. He caressed Zamasu’s slim abdomen, letting his hands go lower. A slight blush appeared on the kai’s face, he also started to undress Black. They were both half-naked, laying on the blankets. Looking for warmth for their bodies, for their souls.</p><p>            Black was very turned on, his body wanted Zamasu. The cold they felt, vanished at the heat of the fire that started burning within them. Deep kisses, rough touching, soft hair pulling.</p><p>“Do you feel ready now?” Black asked, placing himself on top.</p><p>Zamasu took his face in his hands and kissed him, then he nodded.</p><p>They let their bodies get carried away by that intense desire they suppressed for so long. The temperature in the room started rising, not only because of the fireplace but also for the bodies that were making out in front of it.</p><p>            Cold had gone lost into the background in the pureness of the moment. The kaioshin moaned softly as Black kissed intensely his collarbone and his neck. He traveled all over Zamasu’s body with kisses, the kai caressed Black as he did this. The saiyan stopped briefly at his thighs, taking off the last piece of clothing on the kaioshin. Their breathing became fast and heavy.</p><p>“I’ll try to go slow”, said Black as he caressed Zamasu’s thighs.</p><p>The kai whimpered and closed his eyes as he felt Black going inside. Black felt immensely aroused but he didn’t want to hurt Zamasu. Even if he was immortal, he knew the kai wasn’t immune to pain. Gradually, the living room got filled up with masculine pleasure moans.</p><p>“Ngh… Black… ahhh…”</p><p>Zamasu wrapped his legs around Black, following the pace of his hips. He held tightly on the saiyan’s shoulders, while feeling that pleasing pressure between his thighs. He looked at Black’s face between kisses, flushed and satisfied. The saiyan remembered that dream, Zamasu’s image was a lot more beautiful than what his unconscious had projected.</p><p>His soft, green skin had a golden glow in the light of the flames. Small sweat drops ran down his face like liquid gems. His delicate body, moving gracefully at the saiyan’s actions. His beautiful gray eyes, shimmering and closing in ecstasy every time Black pushed into him.</p><p>Black’s passion was fueled by Zamasu’s moans. They escaped softly from his lips, pronouncing his name deliciously. Black caressed the kai’s lips with his fingers as a way of thanking him for such lovely melody.</p><p>“I adore you… nghh… ahh…” whispered Black into Zamasu’s ear, as he started going faster.</p><p>The kaioshin felt speechless, he answered Black by kissing him. The saiyan held on Zamasu’s hips strongly. Making them go up and down, in an erotic dance. Their bodies, united in one. Finishing in a <em>‘petit morte’</em>, unknown for them until that moment. Zamasu held tighter onto Black. Ecstatic, he felt the warm seed pour into him. They’ve never felt so relieved and exhausted at the same time. They felt so lightweight, at peace. They shivered, in cold and in pleasure.</p><p>Black laid down next to Zamasu, kissing the kai’s soft, bare shoulders.</p><p>“You’re trembling…” said Black, as he covered Zamasu with a blanket.</p><p> “I’m alright” he answered, smiling warmly.</p><p>They sealed the moment with one last kiss. Cold air wrapped slowly around their warm, sweaty bodies. Black kissed Zamasu’s forehead and leaned on the kai’s chest.</p><p>“I think I love you Black…” Zamasu whispered.</p><p>“So you’re not sure?” teased Black while smiling.</p><p>“Do you love me”? he asked as he caressed the saiyan’s hair.</p><p>“I <em>think </em>I do”</p><p>They giggled at their teasing. The flames in the fireplace were fading, but they kept warm hugging each other.</p><p>“So, this is one of the many things gods are forbidden from…” muttered Black.</p><p>“Good thing we don’t think like them” added Zamasu.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>